Timeless
by Sonorus01
Summary: Sonorus01It was just perfect. She wasn’t worth it. It was an open door, she walked into something more. Then, her life changed in a second. PETER/OC Changed my user name
1. The Launch

_"It takes a lot of courage to release the familiar and seemingly secure, to embrace the new. But there is no real security in what is no longer meaningful. There is more security in the adventurous and exciting, for in movement there is life, and in change there is power." - _Alan Cohen

* * *

My eyes jolted open as the train stopped at yet another train station. I looked around the compartment and realized the three strangers who used to occupy the seats in front of me had now disappeared. I slid left towards the foggy window. To my surprise, it was raining. I traced a zigzag line on the window focusing my eyes on the scenery outside. I could see doors being closed on the train and the last remaining children exiting. There was a small jolt and the train started to move once again. I looked down and picked up a book I brought along from home. I suspected I wouldn't find much to do were I was staying. I read over the title reading _Brilliant Mixes of Love_. For some reason, this book's title seemed more interesting back home then at the moment. I opened my bag and slid the thick book back into its place. I looked down at the large tag attached to my sweater and examined it. I sighed letting the tag fall back to its place on my sweater. I was lost in thought once more. I wondered if I would ever see my family or home again. Even though I was being sent out of town for only temporarily I hoped I wouldn't have to return home. I sighed, laid my head against the back of the burgundy seat and closed my eyes.

Two and a half hours later.I was awoken to the loud intercom calling my stop. I stood up from my place and stretched my stiff legs. I picked up my piece of luggage and walked out of the compartmenttowards a man who was standing next to the exit. He examined my ticket and nodded his head, motioning for me to exit.

"Good day," the man said to me once I was on the platform of my exit. I politely smiled as I heard the train make one more whistle before starting to move again. I took one last look at the racing train enhancing speed as it departed my platform.

I walked across the platform and down a shallow flight of stairs. I noticed a wet note pinned to a wooden post and walked to the post tearing it off. I unfolded it and read :

Ms. Emielia Notinson,

I will be here to pick you up at the time of 6:00pm. Please wait.

Mrs. McGready

I laid the note next to me and sat on the wet stairs looking around.e. Everything was green and in place, unlike the city. The sky was still cloudy and I feared I would get poured on before being picked up. I took a deep breath of the cold air and exhaled watching my warm smoke-like breath, disappear. I smiled remembering how as a child I was foolish enough to pretend it was cigarette smoke.

"Ahem," an unfamiliar famine voice said. I stood up, unaware of her approach.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

"I assume you are Emielia Notinson…" She responded.

"Yes." I answered picking up my luggage. I walked as fast as I could towards the back of the wagon she arrived in and lifted myself in.

As we started off, neither of us said anything. About ten minutes into the drive, I caught glimpse of one of the most beautiful homes I'd ever seen. It was large, like a castle, and there were trees surrounding it.

"Is this where we are staying?" I asked the woman.

"Yes it is." She replied shortly after.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes it is, and very large, so expect rules."

I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes, but I found it a difficult task.

We slowly pulled up to the front of the beautiful house. I climbed down from the wagon and collected my luggage. As I looked up at the entrance I found myself dumfounded by the greatness of the home. Never in my life had I even been in a house so large. I followed Mrs. McGready inside, interested in the many statues and paintings scattered around the large entrance room. Every little detail about the house was amazing.

"There will be no runnin', no use of the dumb waiter-,"the woman began saying as if she had it well rehearsed.

"Excuse me, but…the dumb waiter, I'm not sure I've heard that term before."

"Don't be smart with me young lady! There will be no back talking. And no disturbing the professor, he is a very busy man, and he does not need children lollygagin' around and interruptin' him," She snapped, "Now You will be sharin' a room with two other girls, I hope that will not be a problem."

"That's fine may' am." I nodded my head and looked up the stairs.

"Your room is up the stairs to the left, it's the last room," the woman continued, "The others will tell you the rest you need to know."

And with that the woman walked away. I started walking up the stairs. The thought of other children being here with me never even flew across my mind, although maybe being here won't be as bad as I thought.

Mrs. McGready left to another room once I was at the top of the stairs. I was confused when I entered another room with even more stairs. I continued to step up them finally reaching a hallway. I lifted my luggage higher off the ground and made my way down the long hallway. I made it to the last door and took a deep breath. What if the girls won't like me? What if I won't like them?

I opened the door silently, and peeped into the room. The room was empty and chilly. Relieved, I slipped inside and noticed it was more like two very large rooms combined. I looked around and noticed other people's belongings on the dressers and beds. I walked over to the empty bed, laying out my belongings.


	2. Wall Flower

"_It is not necessary to understand things in order to argue about them._" - Pierre Beaumarchais

* * *

I found myself wondering around the room soaking in the somewhat gloomy feel knowing quite well I needed to unpack. My mind pondered as I began to think about my new surroundings and the new strangers I would be living with. After a short stretch of time my thoughts were interrupted by an echo. . I quickly made my way to my new bed pulling out my only book and opened it to a random page as the voices advanced closer down the hallways.

The bedroom door yelped suddenly as it opened. I stared into my book debating whether to say something, or act as if I hadn't noticed their arrival. And though I never grew up with a developed lesson on manners, instincts told me it would be best to at least introduce myself. I looked up from my book and smiled. There were four of them, two girls and two boys.

"Hello," the older girl said once our eyes met.

"Hello," came my reply as I stood up and made way towards the four children, "I'm Emily."

"Well hello Emily, my name is Susan Pevensie," Susan introduced herself shaking my hand, "These are my siblings; Lucy, Peter and _Edmund_."

I shook the three remaining children's hands, but couldn't resist noticing the way Susan introduced the younger boy, Edmund.

"So where are you from?" Susan asked eyeing my materials spread across my bed.

"I'm from Oxford, and yourself?"

"Well, we live in Finchley, which is technically just greater London. Have you ever been there?"

"No, I haven't traveled much," I admitted, trying to seem as nice as I could.

Susan smiled along with her younger sister; Lucy.

"Have you finished unpacking, Emily?" Susan asked eyeing my bed once again.

"No, not yet" I smiled, "I should be getting around to that now though."

"Oh yes, well we're going outside to explore a bit, when your done come find us and we'll help give you a tour."

" I will."

For the next forty-five minutes I unloaded and refolded all of my belongings. Once I finished, I wondered around the room once again. An open door caught my attention as I was on my way to meet up with the Pevensie family. Curious, I walked to it, and opened it wide enough to catch a small glimpse of what laid inside. I peeped in realizing it was just the entrance to the room where the two boys were stationed.

Eventually, I decided against going outside to find the Pevensies. I walked to a small bookshelf located at the west side of the bedroom. The titles were as interesting as the house itself. Two books caught my attention and after a three minute debate I decided to read an extremely thick volume about nursing. I walked to my bed, propping the pillows up for more comfort, becoming lost in the technical words of the paperback.

I opened my eyes to a dimly lit room. I sat up from my bed, feeling the heavy book fall from my chest. In the room connected to girls I could hear what seemed to be the two eldest siblings discussing the war. The feminine voice, whom I recognized to be Susan's, stressed her voice as she continued to whisper.

"Susan, you need to understand that Dad is in the war, and there is nothing we can do about it. Do you even realize why we are staying here?" A male voice responded, raising his voice almost to a stage whisper.

"Yes, I understand Peter, I just don't agree with this war. What about mum? What if she gets hurt and we're not there to help her? What if we never see her again?" Susan asked projecting her whisper.

"Mum is fine Susan. She just sent us here so we can be safe." The boy's voice was now less tense and more sympathetic.

"Peter I know all that, but I still just want to go home," her voice seemed gloomy.

"If home's still there," A new voice entered the conversation.

I tried my best to catch a glimpse into the second room, but all I could make out was the outline of the three figures.

"Oh won't you just shut up." An older male voice responded bitterly.

"Yes, mum," The voice must have belonged to the younger brother Edmund.

"Would you two be quiet," Susan's outline made its way towards the girl's room and shut the door connecting the two rooms, "She's sleeping."

I awoke to a loud argument the next morning. Confused, I looked at the two girls, whom were still sound asleep in their beds. I listened more closely, realizing the argument was being held in the second room. Sighing, I pulled my quilt over my head trying to block out the two voices, but it did no good. Reluctantly, I looked to the large grandfather clock that chimed signaling time; quarter to eight. I continued to lay in my bed listening to the argument.

"You just think you are the boss of everything don't you?"

"Well, Edmund, I am right now."

"I can handle myself."

"Ed, I am in charge of all four of you, whether you like it or not."

I wrinkled my face in disgust. Was he concluding that he was in charge of me, when he says four?

"You don't even know that one girl!"

"I know that, but the professor told me to keep an eye on her."

My mouth nearly dropped.

"Why? She's your age."

There was a long pause between the two.

"Just Reasons, Ed."

"Pete, please tell me."

"She's just," Peter's voice fell, "Let us just say her mind isn't right."

I nearly choked as his words were being said. Not even being able to listen to more of this conversation, I decided to wash up for the day.

Once I finished cleaning up, I decided to get more familiar with the house. I walked back to the bedroom and shoved my dirty clothes into my suitcase, trying to not to wake the two girls. Slowly I made my way down the long hallway, not knowing what to do or where to go. I walked up the stairs to the third floor and down the long hallway until I reached an archway leading into a large room. The room consisted of a fireplace, bookshelves which reached the ceilings, and couches with the most beautiful interior I had ever seen. I walked more into the room, tracing my fingertips against one of the glossy wooden tables.

"Children!" I heard a voice holler from downstairs, whom I assumed to be Mrs. McGready's. My heart leapt, and my body was anxious. Would she be mad that I was wondering around the house? Was I in a room I shouldn't be in?

Eagerly I walked down the stairs to where I had first entered the house. Mrs. McGready was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, were I had last seen her yesterday afternoon. Anxiously, I walked down the last flight of stairs and moved to stand nearby her. She looked at me and I gave her a small smile, though she did nothing in return. Finally, the four Pevensies made their way down the stairs; I watched them all, getting my first good look at them all, as individuals, instead of a family. They all looked like average English children. Though, I found it quite strange that none of them looked alike. The two eldest, and the youngest girl all had blue eyes, yet the shades of blue were completely different colors. Only the youngest boy, Edmund, had brown eyes. What was also strange was, Susan, and the two youngest siblings all had deep brown hair, yet the eldest boy, Peter, had a strong hint of blond.

"Come, you all need to have a breakfast," Mrs. McGready explained leading us into a large dining room, "You do know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?"

We all filed around the table and took the first free spot in sight. I sat next to Edmund and diagonal from Peter; Susan and Lucy sat at the ends of the table. I felt terrible that no one responded back to Mrs. McGready's statement, but honestly, everyone hears the whole 'breakfast is the most important meal of the day' statement at least a thousand times in their lifetime.

"Ms. Notinson, have the Pevensies introduced themselves yet?" Mrs. McGready asked.

"Yes ma' am," I answered as Mrs. McGready left the room. I kept my head down pretending to be interested in something in my lap, not wanting to make any eye contact with the Pevensies.

Shortly, Mrs. McGready entered the dining room, but this time with a large tray of food that she set in the middle of the table. I looked to see what the contents on the tray were: eggs, toast, and ham. My stomach growled from just the sight of food. I quickly grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite, I then continued by scooping some eggs and ham onto my plate. The feeling of the food going down my throat felt amazing, especially when it hit my empty stomach. I sensed Susan staring at me while I served myself. I looked up at her, but she just gave me a small smile and took a piece of toast from the tray.

After breakfast was finished we all made our way back upstairs.

"Emily, Can we talk?" Susan asked once we were all in our rooms.

"Yes, sure."

"Come on," She said leading me into the living room.


	3. Converse

_"__Our Similarities bring us to a common ground; Our Differences allow us to be fascinated by each other__." - __Tom Robbins_

* * *

I sat on a couch in front of Susan keeping silent as I waited for her to break the silence.

"Listen Emily, I feel really bad."

"Why?" I asked her, trying to sound calm and collected.

"I just feel as if we aren't getting to know you..."

"Oh, well we have, haven't we?"

"We know the basics about each other, but I mean I just feel bad that we aren't talking to you, and really getting to know you…"

"Well what would you like to know?" I asked keeping my voice steady since I wasn't used to people wanting to know things about me and it felt awkward.

"Well um," She paused for a minute while she started to think, "Alright, what is your favorite color?"

I took a second to think.

"Turquoise," I responded this with a smile leaning back against the couch to make myself more comfortable. Susan started to laugh.

"Are you kidding me? That is my favorite color!"

"Really?" I smiled back.

"Yes, everyone I talk to thinks that it is an ugly color."

"I found that too, but then they go with a boring color like… blue, or red."

"I know!"

We both started to laugh. I reckoned being here wasn't going to be as boring as I thought it would be since Susan and I were getting along pretty well.

"What about books?" Susan asked me, leaning forward on the couch.

"Um, well I really enjoyed Pride and Prejudice, and books about Queen Elizabeth."

"No way," She whispered, "How about anything by Shakespeare?"

"I love him! He is such an amazing writer; I nearly broke down when I read Hamlet."

"Me too!"

I could tell that both of us were getting excited and pretty loud.

"But I didn't cry because they both died," I explained

"I cried because the book was over," Susan interrupted finishing my sentence.

I nodded eagerly, caught up in finally having someone understand my love of great writers.

"That's right!" I exclaimed, "I felt as if I knew the characters and I didn't want to stop reading about them."

"This is…slightly creepy," Susan broke off, grinning, "Who would have known we had so much in common?"

"I know I-."

"What's all the commotion about?"

We looked toward the doorway and watched as the elder boy; Peter made his way into the room.

"Oh, we were just getting to know each other more," Susan answered still bubbling with laughter.

"Is that right?" Peter looked at me, disgusted, and turned back to Susan.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, though he could hardly see me do this, for his head was turned to his sister.

"Yes, we have plenty in common. Can you believe it, her favorite color is turquoise!"

"Hmm," he sounded uninterested.

"If Lucy asks, tell her I went upstairs."

Susan nodded her head and Peter walked out of the room. Once he was gone she looked over at me.

"He likes to be alone a lot; he's very troubled about the war."

"Is he afraid that he'll be drafted, or is he going to….run off and join?" My voice lowered for the second half of the sentence, unsure if such a comment was normal in circles of wealthier families.

"No…our father is in the war. I think he just feels pressured about being the oldest and having so many responsibilities."

"Oh, well I'm sure your father is safe."

"Thanks." She looked down and smiled. "What about you? Do you know somebody that's in the war?"

"No," I whispered, and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Susan, can you read this to me?" We both looked back at the doorway to see Lucy enter with a large book in her hand. She handed it to Susan and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and watched Susan examine the book.

"Lu, this is a thesaurus," Susan's voice was gentle yet amused as she explained the significance of a thesaurus. I smiled a little at the fact that the small girl brought the thesaurus and couldn't help but think how sweet she was.

"Come on Lu," Susan stood up from her sitting position and grabbed Lucy's hand, "We can go pick out another book."

"Alright," Lucy smiled at her older sister.

"Emily, will you come?"

"No, thank you," I shook my head.

Susan and Lucy both smiled at me and walked out of the room. I stood up, deciding to continue exploring the room I found earlier.

The walk there tired me. There were so many stairs in this house, and they consumed much of my energy. But finally I made it to the floor of the room I was in earlier was on. I walked down the unfamiliar but dark hallway I had a few hours ago. I opened the door and glanced inside. I was caught off guard when I saw the fireplace lit, and a body sitting on the sofa. I looked more closely at the person, with their back to me, so I could only try and identify them by their hair. I finally realized that it was Peter which caused my heart to skip a beat. Peter was a very intimidating person, a trait he used, with or without effort on his part, to scare me. I leaned a bit more against the door, but almost froze when its' hinges creaked. His head jerked back, and he gave me a confused look.

"Sorry," I gasped.

I shut the door and started walking back down the hallway, and then down the stairs when I heard someone sniff. I looked back and noticed Peter walking awkwardly behind me. I turned my attention back to walking down the stairs, knowing surely if I paid no attention I would fall. I walked down the long hallway of the second floor and I turned my head again to see him keeping up this strange version of tag, getting closer to me with each step.

"Why are you following me?" I stopped walking and turned to look at him. Confronting people head on was hardly my style, but this freedom from home was clearly going to my head.

"I might not be following you; my room is down here too…" It strikes me that Peter wasn't known for his straight answers.

"Well… you might be angry at me."

"Why would I be angry with you, I don't even know you."

"Maybe I found your _hide out_."

"I won't get angry at people with _dilemmas_." Peter the self- righteous; he tries so hard to be the perfect English gentleman.

I was the angry one now, I could feel my face start to tense up and redden.

"I have no _dilemmas_!"

I said rudely. How could I let him get away with saying that to me?

"Yes, well you may not call them _dilemmas_ but you obviously have some problems."

He slid past me, and into the boys' room. I was frozen, shocked. How could he say that? He said that and he doesn't even know me! I walked into my bedroom, fuming. Why does every living soul on earth think I have some sort of problem?


	4. Stangers Into Enemies

The next morning I woke up to complete quietness. The two oldest still seemed be bitter about what had happened yesterday, but were still talking just to get through the day. Susan didn't come to bed until late last night and that made me wonder where she had been. I was so confused about what was going on and I wanted answers. The two youngest children, Edmund and Lucy were not talking and it was obvious that Lucy was still bitter about that whole wardrobe incident.

So there I sat at the breakfast table. There was little to no talking, everyone kept there heads down and watched there food. I looked up at Susan who glanced at me and attempted to give me a smile, but Peter looked at her and her smile quickly faded away. He looked at me and glared before taking a bite of toast. Is this how it's going to be for now on? Is everyone going to hate each other and glare all day? Most likely. Once we were all done eating we started walking up the main entrance steps.

"How about a game of cricket?"

We all looked back to see Susan still standing at the bottom of the stairs. I Looked at the Pevensies and they all seemed to be debating if we should play or not.

"Edmund, Lucy, do you guys want to play?" I asked the two youngest children, purposely leaving out Peter's name.

"Alright," Lucy answered taking small steps down the stairs and then looking back to Peter, "Is it alright Pete, may I play?"

I wanted badly to scoff at Peter and tell him he has all of his sibling brainwashed, but stopped myself, not wanting to start any more drama with the family.

"I suppose," Peter trailed off and then looked at me, "But I'm on Susan's team."

I opened my mouth to object but stopped when I saw a smile consume Edmunds face.

"Well then," I said walking to Edmund and putting my arm over his shoulder, "I'm on Edmunds team and were going to kick you ass."

"Emily!" Susan looked at me shocked by my language.

"Come on," I laughed as Edmund and I made our way outside.

We all helped to set up the cricket things and immediately split up in teams.

"Lu, on the next round it's your turn alright?" Lucy looked a bit disappointed that she had to wait her turn to play so she sat down in the shade and started to write in a little book of hers.

I was the first to go up. I looked up at the pitcher who just had to be Peter. I glared at him, "Come on Pevensie."

"Ah now, I thought it was a girls turn," He smirked at me. Edmund laughed amused by his brother's comment. I glared at both of them

"Was that supposed to be funny?" I was furious.

He laughed again, "Just hit the bloody ball."

"Peter! Watch you language, we don't want Lucy talking like that now do we?" I looked over at Susan a tad bit annoyed; she must really not like cursing.

He threw the cricket ball, I missed it, and the bar fell down. He shook his head in amusement and laughed.

"Are you done?" I asked. He didn't respond, he just threw the ball towards me. Before I could pick up the bat the hard ball flew straight at my face. I fell back from the impact. I threw my hand towards my eye. I laid on the ground for a second trying to figure out what just happened, but my attention was now turned to the burning sensation in my eye.

"Owwwwwwww," I yelled getting back up to my feet, "You bloody git, how dare you throw a ball at a girl, especially a bloody cricket ball! Do you even realize how bloody hard they are"

I was storming towards him as I yelled. I stopped only a few inches away from him. I couldn't believe the fact that he was laughing. I moved my face closer to his; he looked shocked that I went so close to his face.

"Say your sorry!" I yelled.

"Now, we don't want to start this over again, do we??"

"Say your sorry Peter!"

"Why should I?"

"You threw that bloody ball at my bloody face!"

"You should really watch you language."

"Git."

"Man."

"I hate you!"

"Shut up, Notinson."

I stopped and stared at him. Why was he doing this to me? I haven't done anything since I was here to even deserve being treated like this. He smirked at me, I felt defeated and as if he was doing this on purpose.

"You know, that shiner on your eye makes you look even uglier." He added.

I stared at him in amazement, I walked close to his face trying to hold back the unwanted tears that were filling my eyes, "Fuck you."

I turned around and started to walk away from him.

"I see why your parents sent you away here."

I walked closer to him and shoved him with all my strength.

"Shut up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I turned around and walked over towards the trees where Lucy was. As I was walking over there, I glanced at Edmund, who gave me an approving smile. I didn't bother to say anything. I sat next to Lucy and smiled. We sat in silence, but I liked it that way. I looked over to where the other three kids where playing cricket. Edmund was up, I was hoping he would hit the ball hard enough and then the ball would come flying at Peter's head and knock him dead.

Peter pitched the ball and Edmund hit the ball back towards Peter's way but it flew higher. I watched the ball impressed by how far it went, but gasped when the ball hit a stain glass window on the second floor of the house. I smiled to myself as did Lucy. She got up and ran over towards the rest of her family. She looked back at me, motioning me towards the rest of them. Reluctant I slowly made my way over. When I reached them, they where screaming at Edmund.

"Let's at least go and see the damage." Susan suggested. We all agreed and ran to the second floor to where the window was. Once we got there, we noticed that a statue of armor was knocked down and broken. I smiled amused that the Pevensies, well more likely Peter was going to get in trouble for this.

"Not to much damage," I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Peter said sounding disgusted. He bent down trying to pick up the armor which he obviously couldn't fix, "Well done Ed."

"What? You bolted it."

"That's right he did, didn't he?" I said under my breath.

Peter was about to fight back when we heard Mrs. McGready's voice mumbling something from downstairs. She sounded as if she where coming closer.

"It's the McGready." Susan suddenly said worried.

"Hurry run!" Peter said pacing towards the door. I stayed in my spot smiling broadly.

"Emily come on," Susan was pulling on my arm.

"I think I'll stay here actually, Mrs. McGready will want to know what happened." I wanted Peter to be in trouble so bad; I didn't realize how hypocritical I was acting.

"Emily, please come on." This time Peter said it.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Fine, yes, sure, whatever, hurry lets go."

I ran out the door with them. We ran up some hallways and down some stairs, then up some more stairs and down some more hallways. We where now on the third floor, surround by doors on each side. Lucy made her way into one of the spare rooms which I recognized to be the room in which Lucy believes the land of "Narnia" exists.

"You've got to serious," I heard Susan mutter under her breath.

"Hurry," Edmund yelled running into the wardrobe. I knew for fact that I was not going into a wardrobe with all of them. I stayed back watching them all pile into the wardrobe.

"Emily," Peter stressed. I rolled my eyes and crammed myself into the wardrobe. Peter went in after me and slowly closed the door. I started to scoot back feeling a sudden amount of empty space behind me. I stepped back more. Then I took another step, then another, and then another. I started to feel something being pushed into my back.

"Ow, Susan," I yelled in pain, "Ow you're hurting me."

I heard Susan, Lucy, and Edmund all complaining about the pain to. Peter started to back into me also. I held my hands out in protest. Then out of no where I fell to the ground. I sat there wondering why the floor to a wardrobe would be so cold. That's when something was going wrong. I could feel my underwear starting to become moist; I put my hands down on the ground and felt what I was sitting on. I felt something moving around in my hands and looked down to see the cold substance. It was snow. I gasp to myself looking over to Susan and Edmund who where looking around to.

"Impossible," Susan murmured.


	5. Playground

The next morning I woke up to complete quietness

The next morning I woke up to complete quietness. The two oldest still seemed be bitter about what had happened yesterday, but were still talking just to get through the day. Susan didn't come to bed until late last night and that made me wonder where she had been. I was so confused about what was going on and I wanted answers. The two youngest children, Edmund and Lucy were not talking and it was obvious that Lucy was still bitter about that whole wardrobe incident.

So there I sat at the breakfast table. There was little to no talking, everyone kept there heads down and watched there food. I looked up at Susan who glanced at me and attempted to give me a smile, but Peter looked at her and her smile quickly faded away. He looked at me and glared before taking a bite of toast. Is this how it's going to be for now on? Is everyone going to hate each other and glare all day? Most likely. Once we were all done eating we started walking up the main entrance steps.

"How about a game of cricket?"

We all looked back to see Susan still standing at the bottom of the stairs. I Looked at the Pevensies and they all seemed to be debating if we should play or not.

"Edmund, Lucy, do you guys want to play?" I asked the two youngest children, purposely leaving out Peter's name.

"Alright," Lucy answered taking small steps down the stairs and then looking back to Peter, "Is it alright Pete, may I play?"

I wanted badly to scoff at Peter and tell him he has all of his sibling brainwashed, but stopped myself, not wanting to start any more drama with the family.

"I suppose," Peter trailed off and then looked at me, "But I'm on Susan's team."

I opened my mouth to object but stopped when I saw a smile consume Edmunds face.

"Well then," I said walking to Edmund and putting my arm over his shoulder, "I'm on Edmunds team and were going to kick you ass."

"Emily!" Susan looked at me shocked by my language.

"Come on," I laughed as Edmund and I made our way outside.

We all helped to set up the cricket things and immediately split up in teams.

"Lu, on the next round it's your turn alright?" Lucy looked a bit disappointed that she had to wait her turn to play so she sat down in the shade and started to write in a little book of hers.

I was the first to go up. I looked up at the pitcher who just had to be Peter. I glared at him, "Come on Pevensie."

"Ah now, I thought it was a girls turn," He smirked at me. Edmund laughed amused by his brother's comment. I glared at both of them

"Was that supposed to be funny?" I was furious.

He laughed again, "Just hit the bloody ball."

"Peter! Watch you language, we don't want Lucy talking like that now do we?" I looked over at Susan a tad bit annoyed; she must really not like cursing.

He threw the cricket ball, I missed it, and the bar fell down. He shook his head in amusement and laughed.

"Are you done?" I asked. He didn't respond, he just threw the ball towards me. Before I could pick up the bat the hard ball flew straight at my face. I fell back from the impact. I threw my hand towards my eye. I laid on the ground for a second trying to figure out what just happened, but my attention was now turned to the burning sensation in my eye.

"Owwwwwwww," I yelled getting back up to my feet, "You bloody git, how dare you throw a ball at a girl, especially a bloody cricket ball! Do you even realize how bloody hard they are"

I was storming towards him as I yelled. I stopped only a few inches away from him. I couldn't believe the fact that he was laughing. I moved my face closer to his; he looked shocked that I went so close to his face.

"Say your sorry!" I yelled.

"Now, we don't want to start this over again, do we??"

"Say your sorry Peter!"

"Why should I?"

"You threw that bloody ball at my bloody face!"

"You should really watch you language."

"Git."

"Man."

"I hate you!"

"Shut up, Notinson."

"Go to hell!"

I stopped and stared at him. Why was he doing this to me? I haven't done anything since I was here to even deserve being treated like this. He smirked at me, I felt defeated and as if he was doing this on purpose.

"You know, that shiner on your eye makes you look even uglier." He added.

I stared at him in amazement, I walked close to his face trying to hold back the unwanted tears that were filling my eyes, "Fuck you."

I turned around and started to walk away from him.

"I see why your parents sent you away here."

I walked closer to him and shoved him with all my strength.

"Fuck you Peter!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I turned around and walked over towards the trees where Lucy was. As I was walking over there, I glanced at Edmund, who gave me an approving smile. I didn't bother to say anything. I sat next to Lucy and smiled. We sat in silence, but I liked it that way. I looked over to where the other three kids where playing cricket. Edmund was up, I was hoping he would hit the ball hard enough and then the ball would come flying at Peter's head and knock him dead.

Peter pitched the ball and Edmund hit the ball back towards Peter's way but it flew higher. I watched the ball impressed by how far it went, but gasped when the ball hit a stain glass window on the second floor of the house. I smiled to myself as did Lucy. She got up and ran over towards the rest of her family. She looked back at me, motioning me towards the rest of them. Reluctant I slowly made my way over. When I reached them, they where screaming at Edmund.

"Let's at least go and see the damage." Susan suggested. We all agreed and ran to the second floor to where the window was. Once we got there, we noticed that a statue of armor was knocked down and broken. I smiled amused that the Pevensies, well more likely Peter was going to get in trouble for this.

"Not to much damage," I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Peter said sounding disgusted. He bent down trying to pick up the armor which he obviously couldn't fix, "Well done Ed."

"What? You bolted it."

"That's right he did, didn't he?" I said under my breath.

Peter was about to fight back when we heard Mrs. McGready's voice mumbling something from downstairs. She sounded as if she where coming closer.

"It's the McGready." Susan suddenly said worried.

"Hurry run!" Peter said pacing towards the door. I stayed in my spot smiling broadly.

"Emily come on," Susan was pulling on my arm.

"I think I'll stay here actually, Mrs. McGready will want to know what happened." I wanted Peter to be in trouble so bad; I didn't realize how hypocritical I was acting.

"Emily, please come on." This time Peter said it.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Fine, yes, sure, whatever, hurry lets go."

I ran out the door with them. We ran up some hallways and down some stairs, then up some more stairs and down some more hallways. We where now on the third floor, surround by doors on each side. Lucy made her way into one of the spare rooms which I recognized to be the room in which Lucy believes the land of "Narnia" exists.

"You've got to serious," I heard Susan mutter under her breath.

"Hurry," Edmund yelled running into the wardrobe. I knew for fact that I was not going into a wardrobe with all of them. I stayed back watching them all pile into the wardrobe.

"Emily," Peter stressed. I rolled my eyes and crammed myself into the wardrobe. Peter went in after me and slowly closed the door. I started to scoot back feeling a sudden amount of empty space behind me. I stepped back more. Then I took another step, then another, and then another. I started to feel something being pushed into my back.

"Ow, Susan," I yelled in pain, "Ow you're hurting me."

I heard Susan, Lucy, and Edmund all complaining about the pain to. Peter started to back into me also. I held my hands out in protest. Then out of no where I fell to the ground. I sat there wondering why the floor to a wardrobe would be so cold. That's when something was going wrong. I could feel my underwear starting to become moist; I put my hands down on the ground and felt what I was sitting on. I felt something moving around in my hands and looked down to see the cold substance. It was snow. I gasp to myself looking over to Susan and Edmund who where looking around to.

"Impossible," Susan murmured.


	6. Impossible Findings

I Crawled outside and nearly fainted at the scenery in front of me

I Crawled outside and nearly fainted at the scenery in front of me. Lucy was right. There really was a magical land behind the wardrobe. I wasn't sure quiet what to think, I felt ashamed that I didn't believe her, but who would believe her. Finding a magical land inside a wardrobe is completely impossible, and yet here I am, standing inside one.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it's just your imagination." Lucy was amused. Everyone and I looked down at her and smiled. I'm sure that everyone else felt foolish for not believing her.

"I can't suppose saying where sorry, would quiet cover it." I couldn't believe my ears. Peter Pevensie was apologizing. I looked at him and his face was completely serious. I silently scoffed at his words.

"No, it wouldn't." Suddenly Lucy threw a large snowball right at his face. I started to laugh along with Susan.

"What's so funny Notinson?" Peter asked noticing my laughing.

"Your face was priceless!" I laughed, falling to my knees.

A large amount of snow hit me on the side of the face, and I looked up to see Peter smirk at me and then threw a snowball at Susan. I started forming the largest and must I say, hardest snowball I could form. I hid it behind my back and stood back up on my feet.

"Did you just throw a snow ball at my face?" I smirked. Peter looked at me surprised I was still wrapped around him throwing it at me.

"Yes..." He laughed but then stopped when he saw my face was completely serious.

"Well now its war." I blurted out throwing the snowball at him. I aimed for his face but since my aim was terrible it hit him on the chest.

"Ah, damn Notinson, that was rock solid." Peter nursed his chest were he was hit by my snowball, laughing. He made another snowball and chucked it at me. I moved away but it still hit me on the side of my leg. I was so caught up in the fight that I started scooping the snow with my hands and throwing it on him, not even making snowballs. He was doing the same. I looked over to Susan who was in a snowball fight with Lucy. I looked back towards Peter who had thrown another batch of snow on me.

"Ouch, stop it" Edmund yelled, when Peter threw a snowball at his shoulder.

"You little liar," Peter's voice was bitter now; Peter obviously just realized that Edmund was just there.

"You didn't believe her either," Edmund fought back. I hadn't a clue what they were talking about. I thought back to the night when Susan left the room for a significant amount of time and overhearing Lucy mention Edmund going to Narnia. I started to put it all together and realized that Edmund must have been here before but lied about it, making his little sister look bad.

"Apologize to Lucy."

Edmund was silent.

"Say you're sorry!"

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"That's alright; some children just don't know when to stop pretending." I looked over to Lucy surprised she was acting so calm about the whole thing. Susan looked at me and smiled, and I returned it back.

"I do think we should go back," Susan said looking back into the full wardrobe.

"Can't we at least just look around, I mean we are already here." Surprisingly, the words came from Edmunds mouth. We all looked to Peter who seemed to be debating.

"I think Lucy should decide." I agreed with his decision. I looked over at the now beaming Lucy.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"Then Mr. Tumnus it is."

I smirked at the stupid way Peter said Mr.Tumnus's name. I felt excited to meet someone who lived here, and I really did want to look around more at the land.

"But we can't just go hiking in the snow, dressed as we are." We all looked over at Susan realizing that we where all in our normal spring clothes.

"Well no, we can't, but I'm sure the professor won't mind us borrowing these." I looked over to see Peter on the outside of the wardrobe grabbing some fur coats. I looked around the land while Peter handed us all coats. I put mine on, and looked over towards Edmund.

"But that's a girls' coat." Edmund protested.

"I know." I couldn't see Peters face, but Edmund looked as if he were going to throw a fit. I didn't see anything wrong with the coat. I would have exchanged my coat for his but didn't want to start any controversy with Peter again.

"Well Lucy, I suppose you are the leader." I took a deep breath, not wanting to waste anytime. Lucy nodded her head, and started walking into the forest. As we walked we came across a tall lamppost. All five of us examined it for a few minuets.

"This is where I met Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy told us excited. As we walked past the lamppost I trailed my fingers on the cold metal.

We walked through more woods we came across the tallest rocks I have ever seen, and not only were they tall, they were shaped into formations. Peter ran in front of the group and rolled himself down a snowy hill, everyone was laughing. Susan took my hand and pulled me down the hill with her. When we reached the bottom of the hill I was covered from head to foot with snow. Both Susan and I were giggling like mad.

"Oh No!" Lucy ran towards some rocks leaving the four of us behind.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled running after his young sister, Susan, Edmund and I were running behind him.

She ran through a door that led into a rock, we all caught up to her and followed her into the house. The house was dirty and an abundance of items were laying on the ground shattered to pieces.

"Who would do something like this," Lucy mumbled. I walked more into the house. I walked more into the house and stepped on something hard, I looked down to see a picture frame lying under my feet. I bent down and carefully picked up the picture, making sure not to damage it anymore. On the picture, there was what looked like something scratched the picture itself. I looked more at the detail of the picture and it was a faun.

"Is this Mr. Tumnus?" I asked no one in particular.

"It was his father," Lucy walked next to me and glanced at the picture.

"Oh," was all the came from my mouth, I looked over to were Susan and Peter were standing, and they were looking around the room as well.

"What is that?" I asked noticing a piece of long paper hooked to a pole of the house.

"What is what?" Peter asked me.

"Right there, on the pole," I pointed to the pole and walked closer to it. Peter beat me there and tore it off the pole. He began to read aloud:

The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis Queen of Narnia for comforting her enemies and fractionizing with humans. Signed Morgrim, Captain of the secret police; long live the queen.

That was when everything started to make sense. Mr. Tumnus was arrested, because he was associating with humans. But what is so wrong with being with a human?

"Alright, now we should really go, what if they come back for…us?" Susan asked us scared.

"We can't just leave, we have to help Mr. Tumnus," Lucy pleaded.

"Lucy, if he was arrested for being with a human, there's not but we can do." Susan corrected her.

"You don't understand do you?" Lucy's face looked pale, "I'm the human, she must have found out he had helped me."

"Well, maybe we should call the police, I'm sure they-."

"Don't you see," I said pointing to the piece of paper, "These are the police, there isn't much we can do…"

Peter looked at me and then back to Lucy. I know he knew I was right, even if he said I wasn't.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll think of something," I stared with disbelief at Peter; he knows there is nothing we can do.

"Why? I mean, he's a criminal." We all looked over to look at Edmund. I had completely forgotten he was with us.

"That's true," I muttered. Peter glanced at me, "He broke the law."

"Pss."

We all looked outside but saw nothing, except for a bird flying from branch to branch on a tree.

"Did that bird _pss_ at us?" Susan looked frightened, as was I. Edmund walked outside to see what was making the voice and Susan followed behind him. I walked around the mess of sheets on the floor towards the door.

"Emily, you're really not helping."

I didn't say anything. I knew I was wrong for saying some of that negative stuff to Lucy.

"I really care about my sister's feeling and you just seem to ruin every-."

"I'm sorry." I stopped him, not wanting him to finish his sentence.

"And please Emily, if you have something to say, keep it to yourself…maybe its best you just don't talk to Lucy."

I was shocked. It amazed me that he actually told me that. Was I that defensive? I didn't nod my head nor agree, I simply walked past him, making sure to bump into his shoulder as hard as I could, then walked out.


	7. The Journey Is Just Beginning

Once I made it outside the bird must have flown away

The bird flew away by the time I made it outside.

"Where has the bird gone?" I asked Susan looking up into the tree.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Anywhere, by now."

"Did you hear that?" Edmund asked us looking towards the pathway we came in from.

"Hear what Ed?"

We all stayed quiet and still trying to hear what Edmund was hearing.

"What are you all up to?" Peter asked walking towards the group of us.

"Shh!"

"That! Right there!" Edmund exclaimed.

Susan moved closer to me holding onto my arm, I could feel Lucy back up into me and Peter holding onto her, Edmund, was in back of us still listening for the sound. Now the sound was loud and everyone could here it. I felt Susan's frightened grip on my arm. I could hear the sound shuffling around and suddenly a brown object came from behind a rock.

"Oh, it was just a beaver," Susan's voice was relieved.

Peter put his hand out trying to motion for the beaver to come closer to us.

"I'm not going to smell it if that's what you want."

My eyes widened, and from what I was guessing so did the Pevensies.

"Um…sorry." Peter's voice sounded embarrassed.

"Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver asked, giving Lucy a hanky. How did he know Lucy's name? Did he know everyone else's as well?

"This is the hanky I gave Mr. Tumnus."

"He gave it to me…just before they took him." The beavers face was sad.

"Is he alright?" Lucy voice sounded as if there was hope.

"Further in, follow me." The Beaver turned around and started towards some high cliffs. Peter and Lucy started to follow him.

"What are you doing?" Susan pulled on Peter's shoulder.

"She's right, how do we know we can trust him?" I was surprise by Edmund. Even though he was the one who wanted to look around, I agreed with him completely. It's wasn't smart to go with a stranger, even if it is a talking beaver

"He says he knows the faun." Peter is probably the most naive person I have met.

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything." Susan exclaimed. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the beaver.

"Is everything alright?" The beaver said popping his head from over a rock.

"Yes, we where just talking." Peter glanced at Susan and then continued to walk with the beaver.

"Well we better take it to somewhere safer." The beaver was looking around the forest. I was starting to become frightened, I started to imagine the scariest creature jump out, and attack us in the woods.

"He means the trees, they can hear us." Lucy muttered. What? First you get arrested for being with a bloody human, and now the tree's can hear your conversation. I'm starting to agree with Susan. Maybe we should go back.

No one said anything after that. Peter just sighed and turned around to follow the beaver. I looked over to Susan in protest.

"Come on." She muttered under her breath. I took a deep breath and walked next to her. The walk was long and cold. Even though the scenery was breath taking, I was still afraid of might be ahead of us. We where now walking through a trail of huge cliffs on both sides of us. Finally we walked through the tunnel and walked out to a clearing. I looked out to see a small lake and a fairly large dam sitting atop of it. I heard Mr. Beaver

"Well here we are," Mr. Beaver said stopping and admiring his home, "It's a beauty isn't it?"

"It's lovely." Lucy said with enthusiasm.

We walked down the steep hill towards the dam. The more we advanced towards the dam, the bigger it became. Once I noticed a chimney connected to the dam I become more willing to go inside, craving the warmness.

"And here we are." Mr. Beaver said leading us around the dam and towards the entrance of the door. The outside of the dam was skillfully crafted, and I wouldn't be surprised to find out that Mr. Beaver built it. The windows had a homely look and I could smell something cooking inside.

"Beaver is that you?" A woman's voice said, "I've been worried sick, if I find out that you've been out with Badger again I'll-."

A beaver waddled around the dam and stopped talking right when she noticed us walking behind her husband. She let out a friendly laugh. I watched as she waddled towards us.

"Well isn't this a surprise, I never thought I would live to see this day." I looked over at Susan smirking, I couldn't help it. She shrugged her arms and looked back at the female beaver. We watched as her and her husband fuddled around with there words discussing something.

"Well come on in, so we can get you some food." I waited until Peter, Lucy and Susan were in the house before I climbed in. Once I did jump in I immediately looked around. The inside of the house was extraordinary. Everything was smaller then I was used to but I thought it was cute. It was kind of like the play house and little girl would want. The house was warm and homey; it had a very comfortable feeling about it.

"Come sit down." Mrs. Beaver patted on a small chair. I and everyone else walked over towards the table. Peter sat on the ground, Lucy sat on a low stool, and I followed Susan, to where Mrs. Beaver was standing in what seemed to be a kitchen.

"Here you girls go." Mrs. Beaver handed Susan a cup, "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

Susan walked past me and sat down with her siblings at the table. Mrs. Beaver filled four more mugs and handed me to.

"Could you please give these to the remaining children my dear?"

"Yes," I smiled taking the two cups from her hands and walking to the table, sitting the first cup in front of Peter.

"Thanks," Peter Muttered. I didn't bother to answer back. I sat the last cup in front of Lucy.

"Thank you Emily," She said picking up the cup and taking a long sip.

"Your welcome," I said walking into the kitchen, and picking up the lat two mugs. I walked over to Edmund, who was sitting alone in the corner.

"Thanks Emily," Edmund smiled.

"Why are you alone?" I asked him, "Come with us to the table."

"No, no," He said, "I'm fine right here."

"Alright…" I smiled.

I walked over to the table and took a seat on the ground between Susan and Lucy.

"Is there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked Mr. Beaver.

"The only way is to go through the White Witches gates; and you know what they say, those who go through them, usually don't come back out." He looked over to his wife, who nodded in agreement.

"But can't we do something, can't we bail him out?" Peter asked.

"Bail him out!?" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Well hopefully, he will be released," I said trying to keep the tears from developing in Lucy's eyes.

Mr. Beaver spit his drink back into his mug.

"There's a right bit more then hope." He sounded upset and annoyed. I was having a hard time understanding him because of his slang. Mr. Beaver leaned into the table and whispered, "Aslan is on the move."

There was silence at the table as everyone took in Mr. Beaver's words.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked walking towards the table, I was thankful he asked, because my mind was whirling with confusion. Mr. Beaver laughed at Edmunds question.

"Who's Aslan?" He laughed even harder. Mrs. Beaver nudged her husband on the side to stop him from laughing. I looked around the table and noticed that I was not the only one confused, "you really don't know do ya."

"Well we haven't exactly been here for very long." Peter said a bit irritated.

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood, the top geezer, the real king of Narnia," Mr. Beaver said matter of factly.

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver mentioned cupping her hands together.

"But, he's just gone back, and he's waiting for you at the stone table!" Mr. Beaver said excited.

"Stone table?"

"He's looking for us?" I could hear fear in Lucy's voice.

"You're blooming joking!" Mr. Beaver slammed his hands against the wooden table, "They don't even know about the prophecy."

"Well then…" Mrs. Beaver motioned towards us.

Mr. Beaver took a deep breath. "Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you."

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked.

"No not blaming, thanking you." Mrs. Beaver said stroking Susan's hand.

"There is a prophecy, when Adams' flesh and Adams' bone sits on the throne of Cair Paravel, the evil time will be over and done." Mr. Beaver was using his hands while he talked. I looked up at Edmund to see him looking out the door, I watched as he climbed out not looking back. I figured he was just going out for a fresh breath of air.

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme." I looked over to Susan and rolled my eyes. It didn't much bother me, before when she would make smart comments to her sibling, especially Peter. But now she was really starting to get under my skin. I looked over at Mrs. Beaver who must have seen me roll my eyes, because she gave me an unpleased look. I looked down, feeling my black eye.

"You're kind of missing the point." Mr. Beaver was starting to get impatient.

Mrs. Beaver stroked her husbands shoulder again.

"Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defend the white witch, and restore peace to Narnia."

I looked at everyone's face. We couldn't be the ones to restore Narnia because we obviously don't have the right amount of people.

"And you think we're the ones?" I looked over to Peter. His facial expression looked scared.

"You better be, because Aslan's already out figuring out your army." Mr. Beaver stood up from his seat again.

"Our Army?" Lucy asked.

Susan turned to Peter.

"Mum sent us away, so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan was desperate now to leave and never return. Peter turned to the beavers.

"I think you've made a mistake," Peter's voice was shaky, "Where not heroes."

"We're from Finchly," Susan got up from her seat, "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go."

I stood up next to Susan.

"You can't just leave." Mr. Beaver raised his voice.

"He's right; we have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy sat in her spot and looked at us with a desperate face.

"Lucy, it's out of our hands." Peter said, raising his voice just an ounce. "It's time for the _five_ of us to be getting home...Ed?"

Peter repeated his younger brother's name two more times. He looked over towards Susan, "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to." We all looked over to the male Beaver surprised by his comment, "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

We where all quiet. From what I know, he did.

"What if he has been?" Lucy stood up from the small stool.

"Did he ever mention something about interacting with anyone?" Mr. Beaver whispered his words but his voice was frightening.

"No." Peter's answer was uncertain and I could see in his eyes he was afraid. I felt Susan's nails digging deeper into my arm.

"What is it that we need to do to get to our brother?" Peter was walking towards the small door.

"The only thing we can hope for now is that we can find, maybe some of his footsteps in the snow."

Peter was already out the door. His actions where frightening now. I felt the hands that were wrapped around my arms release, and Susan followed Peter out the door. The Beavers, Lucy, and I were the only ones still inside the house.

"Come on." I tried to make my voice as gentle as possible. I grabbed her small hand and led her out the door. I looked back to see Mr. and Mrs. Beaver closing the door behind us. They walked quickly ahead of us trying to catch up with Peter and Susan. Nighttime was falling over the land which made the sky a dark shade of blue. The temperature had also dropped a tremendous amount of degrees. I hugged my coat closer to my body, as I held Lucy's hand with my other hand. Lucy and I hiked as quickly as possible behind the Beavers. After about seven minutes of hiking we reached a clearing in the forest.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver stopped and looked out into the clearing. I looked up from the snow to see the most extraordinary sight yet. A huge castle was in front of us rising tall to the sky. But the only thing about this castle was that it was made from ice. It was lit up immensely and the colors were so beautiful, my favorite color.

I looked closely at the large castle gates and noticed a small black dot walking into the large doors.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled, letting go of my hand. Mr. Beaver shushed her.

Suddenly, Peter dashed towards the castle.

"No!" Mr. Beaver shouted grabbing onto the ends of Peter's Jacket and pulling him back

"Get off of me!" Peter was still struggling to get towards the castle.

"You're falling into the witches trap." I looked over to Mr. Beaver confused. "What trap?" Susan yelled running towards Peter and holding him back, "What does she want with us?"

"He's the bait." Mr. Beaver referred to Edmund.

"What?" he asked.

"To stop the prophecy" Mr. Beaver yelled, "To kill you."


	8. Surrealistic Pain

I looked over towards the four siblings with fright in my eyes

I took a deep breath trying to comprehend what was going on. I looked to Peter who looked pale, he didn't say anything, nor did Lucy. I looked back at the castle to see the large gates closing and Edmund out of sight.

"I told you we should have gone back, I told you that this-," Susan yelled to her older brother.

"What, that this was going to happen?"

Peter's voice started to crack as he responded to his sister with furry.

"I didn't know what was going to happen;" she paused, "That's why we should have gone back when we had the chance!"

"Stop! This isn't going to help us get Edmund." Both Susan and Peter paused and looked to Lucy.

"I think Lucy's right, you two bickering is just going to make the matter worse," I said to the two oldest.

"We should go back to the dam, it's getting late, and the woods aren't a place for anyone to be during the night." Mr. Beaver said walking towards the trees. Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and they followed the beavers into the woods. Susan stood in her place watching them walk away and then looked back at the castle.

"Come on Su," I said gently grabbing her arm and linking it with mine. She looked at me and I could see tears falling from her face.

"I knew this was a bad idea," She whispered as we started walking through the forest, "I could have stopped it."

"Susan, there was no way you could have stopped it," I attempted to comfort her, "This was Edmund's choice, and he's responsible for his actions."

She nodded her head and we walked in silence back to the dam.

Once inside the dam we all gathered once again around the small kitchen table to discuss what the next actions will be.

"Well didn't you say _Aslan _was building an army?" Peter asked Mr. Beaver.

"Yes," Mr. Beaver answered.

"Can't we use that army to invade the castle and get Edmund?"

"I see the King in you," Mr. Beaver smiled, "But no, the queen does not compromise in that way, and we are ordered to take you to Aslan first."

There was silence once again as everyone thought of a way to get Edmund back.

"The secret police..." Mr. Beaver whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Hurry everyone," Mr. Beaver jumped out of his chair and towards a dark corner in the dam. I sat in my seat confused, but that was when I could hear scratching against the outside of the dam.

Mrs. Beaver hurried over towards the kitchen part of the dam, and started to fill a small flour sack with some contents from the kitchen. I looked to Mr. Beaver who lifted a large burgundy carpet from the ground which revealed a small trap door

"Come on this way." Mr. Beaver opened the trap door and climbed inside.

"Hurry children." Mrs. Beaver was rushing us down into the trap door. I climbed in first and waited for the others to come in. Susan climbed in next and walked to my side, she handed me a lit torch. I reluctantly took it from her hands, afraid I would burn myself. Lucy climbed in next followed by Peter and Mrs. Beaver.

"Hurry!" Mr. Beaver was rushing us.

"Here," I shoved the torch at Peter started to run down the tunnel with Susan. I could hear Peter and Lucy's foot steps behind us.

The beaver's were running very fast, which made me realize that it really was important to get away from the secret police.

"Ow," I screamed when I tripped over a large root coming from the ground.

Susan wouldn't even let me stop though, she continued running holding onto my hand. I was dragging my feet a bit now still not fully recovered from tripping.

"Right here!" Mr. Beaver yelled climbing out of the cold tunnel.

I ran out after Susan trying to keep up with her fast pace. Once I was out I waited for everyone else. Peter came out next and put his hand out to help Mrs. Beaver.

I heard a small scream come from the tunnel and ran to the opening to help Lucy.

"Move," Peter pushed me out of the way to help Lucy.

I staggered back a bit but then completely lost my balance. I let a small scream escape my lips before I crashed to the ground, but it wasn't snow I fell into, it was something sharp and cold. I winced as the pain started to increase and I could something going inside my back.

"Hurry dear." Mrs. Beaver said rushing me to follow everyone. I tried to pick myself up but couldn't, I was using all my strength but there was something holding me down.

"I'm.… stuck." I could barely talk; I could feel tears running down my back as I still continued to pick myself up from the ground.

"Emily lets go!" Peter said rushing me.

Susan ran to my side and tried to pull me up.

"Susan, no please-." My back was starting to burn even more. Mrs. Beaver rushed to my side and quickly examined the side of my back.

"The stone is inside of her back," Mrs. Beaver told Mr. Beaver.

"Honey, were going to have to pull you out," Mrs. Beaver told me.

I thought of the sharp pain when I tried to pull myself up and didn't want to bear it again.

"Please, no, I beg you." I started to panic.

"Peter, you're the strongest, could you?" Mrs. Beaver asked Peter, "We need to hurry!"

Peter rushed to my side and grabbed both sides of my waist. He held onto my body tight. Without even one warning he pulled me up. I yelped as my body was being pulled out of something sharp. My head started to go faint and everything around me seemed as if they were going in circles. I held onto Peter's shoulder's trying to withstand the unbearable pain. I could feel the stone being pulled away from my back and I nearly fainted at the thought of it.

Finally though, I felt the back of my body release from the object.

Peter steadied me on the ground, but I could still feel the pain in my back.

"I can't do this." I fell into Peter, trying to steady myself against him. He looked at me uncomfortable, and irritated, "Please, just leave me, I'm holding you all back."

"Oh shut up." Peter mumbled under his breath.

"Peter, do you think you could carry her?" Mrs. Beaver asked him looking around making sure there was no one watching us.

He was silent for a moment.

"I suppose."

I lied back down on the ground making it easier for Peter to pick me up. He bent down and picked me up. He looked as if he was struggling to hold me, and I felt guilty he had to carry me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to secure myself. I looked down and almost threw up at the sight of my blood mixed into the snow.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the White Witch."

We all look over to see a red fox standing atop a rock. He jumped down in front of us.

"Traitor, I should kill you right now." Mr. Beaver said standing in front of the rest of us.

"Settle down, I'm a good guy, and if you want to stay alive, we better get a move on."

In the distance we all heard howling.

"Trust Me." The fox said.

He instructed us all to climb up into a high tree, so we wouldn't be spotted by anyone. We did as we where told, though it was a struggle to get myself up. I looked down to see a pack of wolves surround the fox. They were moving around below us, but it was hard to make out what they where saying. Suddenly the wolves pounced at the fox, causing him to yelp in pain. Lucy squealed from the wolves' sudden actions and Peter quickly took his hand from under my arm to cover his little sister's mouth. I slipped a little when Peter took his arm away from me; I tried not to say anything as my body started to slip from his grasp, but luckily, Peter noticed, and put his hand under my arm to hold me up again.

I heard the word north, which seemed to run the wolves away.

I sighed in relief. We waited until the wolves had run quite a long distance to climb back down the tree. Susan and Lucy were the first to climb down the tree, following them was Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. I was a little intimidated by how high we were, and didn't want to climb down in the condition I was in.

"Hold onto this branch right here," Peter said motioning towards a thick tree branch. I obeyed and grabbed onto the branch. Peter shifted himself more to the right so it would be easier for him to climb down the tree. My heart nearly dropped when I noticed the abundant amount of blood on his shirt. He looked down at his shirt and made a disgusted look, then looked at me. I felt embarrassed.

"Okay, I need you to slide over towards me and then hold onto this branch." He pointed to yet another thick branch. I nodded my head and did as I was told.

Once I was there he slid the rest of the way down the tree.

"Alright just slide down." He instructed me. I wrapped my legs and arms around the large tree trunk and slowly let myself slide down the tree. It took me awhile since I was trying to avoid having any contact with my body from the tree. Finally after what seemed like a century my feet hit the cold white floor. I felt a spark of pain go through my back and I could feel the wetness from my blood soaking my clothes.


	9. That's What Happens

That night was pure torture

That night was pure torture. My back was hurting me so bad and the pain was hard to ignore. Occasionally the pain would ease, and I would be allowed a few moments rest, but then a sudden sharp pain would strike though my back, not allowing me sleep.

I wasn't sure were we really were, I was guessing somewhere near the beavers dam, but it was now late into the night, and everyone was resting near the fire. The beavers, fox, and Pevensie's talked with each other about the White Witch, Aslan, and all of our ally's but I soon found myself in a deep sleep.

"Emily, darling wake up," I felt a small hand gently touch my shoulder. I moved my body around a bit, but then winced in pain. My torso felt tight, and I looked down to see my clothes were soaked with blood. I felt my stomach, and realized that I had a bandage wrapped around my body.

"What time is it?"

"Morning dear."

It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the blinding sun, I always hated the way snow made the sun so bright. I sat up, trying to ignore the pain in my back.

"How are you feeling darling?"

The beaver was looking at me sympathetically.

"I'm fine." I winced forcing myself to stand up. I looked around the campsite and saw the four Pevensie children eating by the fire. Susan looked over at me and then whispered something to her siblings; they all looked over at me, but quickly looked away. It didn't bother me much; I usually always get that at home with my family.

"Now our goal today children, is to travel as far as we can to the stone table," Mr. Beaver mentioned pointing east.

"What? Aren't we going back home?" I asked confused. Everyone looked at me like I was stupid.

"If you hadn't fallen asleep you would know what was going on," Peter suddenly said in an annoyed voice.

"Well I wouldn't have fallen asleep if you hadn't pushed me, causing me to hurt my back!" I yelled.

"Oh, so now you're blaming me?" Peter raised his voice "You know I'm getting tired of y-."

"Peter!" Susan cut in, "Don't be stupid."

"To late for that," I smirked.

"Shut up," He glared.

"Make me," I laughed, leaning against a nearby tree, my back was starting to hurt.

"You know, things would be just fine if you weren't here, all you do is ruin everything," He spat out.

My face fell, "I'm the one ruining things? You're the one who can't even watch over all of your siblings, hell; one of them is missing right now!"

"You have no business with what happened with Edmund," He was trying to keep his composure.

"I have no business with your brother? Hell I could have stopped him! I saw him leave the beaver's dam, but I just stayed quiet."

Peter's face fell, it seemed as his he was registering my words over and over.

"How could you," He yelled walking towards me, "He could be dead right now! And it's all because you didn't stop him!"

Peter rushed to me and pushed me, forcing me to press my back against the tree.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" I yelled leaning away from the tree and slapping him across the face.

The whole campsite became quiet as everyone turned there attention to Peter and I. Peter looked up at me and glared, he turned his back to me and walked to Susan, whispering something to her in a harsh tone.

"Well… we should all get moving," Mrs. Beaver changed the subject gesturing us towards the woods. I could feel my face turning red with anger. I looked at the ground as everyone walked past me; I purposely waited to be last, because quite frankly, I didn't want to look at Peter, or anyone who resembled him in any way.

After about two hours of walking my feet started to hurt and my back was really sore. My pace started to slow down and my throat started to get dry.

"Emily?" I heard Susan's voice. I looked up to see she was standing next to me. I must have been so lost in thought that I had not noticed her.

"Yes?" I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I'm sorry about Peter; he's been really stressed lately," I kept my head down as I listened to Susan try and defend her brother. I just listened as she kept going on, "I don't know why he is acting this way towards you, but he really is a good person."

I looked up at her. Yah, sure, Peter is a nice person.

"Where are we going?" I asked completely ignoring the subject about Peter. I saw in her eyes she was disappointed with me for not accepting the apology, but it didn't matter to me.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure where, but I know that we are going to meet someone named Aslan, and he has an army waiting for us, but Emily, please here my out, Peter is a really nice person and he's just really stressed."

I didn't respond to her after that, we both walked next to each other in silence. After about another hour of walking I noticed the woods were starting to clear and we were walking over a high rock bridge. The Beavers and the Pevensie family stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked out at the view.

"Now Aslan's camp is past the river by the Stone Table," Mr. Beaver said pointing his finger.

I looked into the view were he pointed and saw a long sheet of frozen ice.

"Now we just need to cross the river."

"But the river is frozen what if…" Peter started.

"Oh dear, the river has been frozen for hundreds of years."

"We should get going, I hope to make it to Aslan's camp before sundown," Mrs. Beaver said leading us down the rock bridge. Once we made it down to the ground it was time for us to all step foot on the lake. I was afraid of putting all of my weight on the ice. I could feel my heart start to beat more rapidly as I watched the Pevensies and the beavers take their first steps on the ice.

"Emily, are you okay?" Mrs. Beaver asked me. I nodded my head and put one foot on the ice. Then I set my next foot on the ice, which immediately slipped from under me, causing me to fall onto the ice.

"Ow," I groaned, sitting on the ice, frustrated with myself.

"Well get up, or do you expect someone to carry you?" Peter's words were sour.

I stood up and steadied myself. I tried to stand up but then fell back onto my bum. I made an irritated groan and tried again to steady myself up. This time I didn't loose my balance and I stood completely straight up.

"Do you need help little Emily?" Peter said in a baby voice.

"Why don't you just shove it!"

"Shove what?" He asked a bit amused.

"Never mind!"

"Are you uneducated?"

I turned my head sharply to him, and opened my mouth, ready to same something harsh.

"Come on you two!" Susan sighed walking with the beavers.


	10. Gratuity

We both looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw that everyone else had already started walking away

We both looked over to Susan and realized she and everyone else were a good few yards away from us.

I groaned, and started to follow behind everyone else.

I stayed a far distance from everyone while we walked. Peter never walked past me to his family and just stayed behind me. My throat was getting dry and my nose was starting to run. Once in a while I would start coughing, and sometimes It would turn into a coughing fit. But as we kept walking the fits started to get longer and they were starting to burn my throat.

I was fine for another minute, but then I started to cough again. But this time they wouldn't stop. They just kept going. My throat was burning and I could hardly breathe.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked from behind me.

"Yes," I snapped coughing.

"Here."

I looked to my side and Peter was standing there. He had his hand held out. I looked into his hands and saw that he melted some snow with his hands. I looked at him not knowing what to do.

"What am I suppose to do with that?" My voice was low.

"Drink it."

"Oh."

"Put your hand out," He told me as if I were stupid. I did as he told me, trying to hold in some more of my, what seemed like contagious coughs. He poured the water into my hands and I drank it. The cool liquid felt wonderful going down my sore throat.

"Thank you," I forced my words out.

We started to walk some more.

"You get sick quick?" He asked me out of the blue.

"What?"

"You get sick fast, when it's cold?"

"Well, doesn't everyone?"

I mean come on. Everyone gets sick when it gets cold outside, anyone with common sense would know that.

"Well, not everyone. But we have only been here for a day and you already sound like you are catching a fever."

"How do you know if I am going to catch a fever?"

"The way you are coughing, and you look really disgusting."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

Peter let out a small laugh, "You know, I was only joking."

"Were you?"

I was starting to get annoyed. I started to walk faster to avoid being next to Peter.

"You know, if you walk fast against the cold wind, your fever will worsen," Peter said from behind me.

"What are you, a doctor?"

"No," Peter said catching up with me again, "But I know a fever when I see one."

I continued walking trying to avoid Peter.

"Are you avoiding me?" Peter laughed.

"Trying," I said walking faster.

Finally I reached Susan and Lucy and walk with them. The beavers kept rushing us telling us to hurry and walk fast, but my legs were killing me.

"If he doesn't shut up, I am going to turn him into a big fluffy hat."

I looked back and noticed Peter was helping Lucy onto his back. Lucy murmured something to him and they both exchanged small laughs.

"Do you hear that?" Susan asked me.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Bells…"

"Hurry run it's her!" Mr. Beaver yelled in front of all of us.

"Who?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"Come on," Peter said grabbing my arm running. I followed behind him trying to keep up with his speed. We ran into the forest in front of us and behind a boulder.

"Who was that?" I asked once we were inside the small cave of the boulder.

"Shh." Peter said covering my mouth.

Suddenly snow fell over the opening of the cave and we heard foot steps over us.

Lucy made a small noise. I felt my heart start to beat faster. I didn't even know what was going on and I felt nervous. Who was standing over us, and why were we hiding form them? Or… Then I realized it. The White Witch.

"Perhaps I should go take a look," Peter said lifting himself up.

"No," Mr. Beaver said getting up from his spot, "Narnia would be no good with you dead."

Peter said nothing and sat back down. Mr. Beaver stood up and walked slowly out of the cave of the boulder. We all waited for a moment.

"Come out children!" Mr. Beaver popped from the top of the cave, both Lucy and I screamed out of fright.

We all made our way out of the cave and walked outside. I was amazed at the sight before me. Father Christmas was standing in front of me. Although, he wasn't exactly what I imagined, he wasn't wearing all red with white fur for the trimmings and a big black belt. But instead he was wearing brown with leather. He did though, have a sled with a huge bag of presents on it. That made me smiled.

"Merry Christmas Sir," Lucy finally said stepping forward.

"Merry Christmas to you Lucy," The elderly man chuckle. Why does everyone here know each others name?

"Peter, this is…" Susan began to complain.

"We thought you were the White Witch." Peter said cutting Susan off, "We heard your sled…"

Father Christmas laughed.

"On the witch's behalf, I've been driving one of these longer then she has."

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, and I've got something for the Kings and Queens of Narnia," Father Christmas said pulling out his large bag from his sled.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed.

Father Christmas chuckled as Lucy walked up to him. He searched through his bag and pulled out a bottle. He bent down so he was eye level with Lucy.

"This is the Juice of the firefly, one drop will cure any injury," He said as he put the bottle into Lucy's fragile hand. Lucy started to examine the bottle, "And I hope you will never have to use it."

I focused my eyes on a small dagger. Was this man mad? How could he give a girl only ten years young a dagger? Some children aren't even allowed to use a butter knife at ten years old.

"But, I think I could be brave enough," Lucy said accepting the small dagger from the man's hands.

"I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs, so promise me, you will always keep this with you," Father Christmas said getting back to his feet. Lucy nodded to him. Father Christmas turned back to his bag and pulled out a long object; once it was completely out of the bag I noticed it to a bow and arrow.

"Susan," He said. Susan walked to him, "Trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss."

He handed her the bow and she hesitantly took it from his large hands.

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" She asked him looking up and down at the bow. I noticed that at the top of the bow, it had her initials which were S.P.

Father Christmas did his trade mark chuckle and said, "You don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this," He handed her a horn, which was the same color as her bow, "and where ever you are, help will come."

"Thanks," Susan said accepting her gifts. Father Christmas turned his back from her and went back to his bag. I looked over at Susan and smiled. She gave me a weak smile, but I could see excitement in her eyes.

Father Christmas pulled out a sword and then a shield. I almost lost my breath at the beauty of the shield. It was crested with a red lion and was crafted so nicely.

"Peter," Father Christmas said giving peter the sword and shield, "The time for these is coming to a near."

Everyone watched as Peter pulled the sword from its scabbard and examined the blade.

"Thank you, sir."

Father Christmas turned from Peter and looked at me.

"Aw, Emeilia," The man said giving me a smile, "Did you think I forgot about you?"

I smiled shyly. He turned around and went to his bag; he pulled out one small box.

"Emeilia, this box here, contains a necklace," He told me walking towards me. He then opened the box showing me the necklace inside, "This item is very important, so you must wear it at all times."

He pulled a silver chained necklace out of the box. At the end of the necklace there was a shape of a shield. He slid the necklace over my head.

"But, what exactly does it do?"

"Aw, this is a bearing necklace, for when you are in trouble, or hurt," His voice trailed off, "It will be there to help you withstand, but only for a amount of time, do not develop a dependence on this."

"So I won't feel pain when I'm hurt?"

"That is not what the necklace protest you from, it help you to stay strong."

"But why would I need to stay strong? You talk as if I really do need this…"

"Be patient my dear, for you will understand later."

I nodded my head as he took a step back and pulled out a long sword.

"Also Emeilia, this will be needed soon," He handed me a light sword. I examined the handle, dazzled by the beautiful design.

"Thank you."

"Now, these are not toys, fare them well and wisely," He climbed back into his sled and sat down on the red velvet seat, "Now, I must be off. Narnia hasn't had Christmas for quiet a while, and things do seem to pile up when you are gone for one hundred years."

We all watched as Father Christmas situated himself into his sled.

"Long live Aslan," He chanted, "And Merry Christmas!"

His sled started to move and he was off.

"Merry Christmas!" We all yelled until he was out of sight.

"See Susan, I told you he was real," Lucy chanted excited.

Susan looked down at Lucy, but looked away annoyed. I looked back down at my necklace and studied it for a minute. It seemed to be the same exact replica of Peter's shield; it even had the red lion in the middle of it.

"He said winter was almost over," Peter said breaking the silence. Everyone was now looking at their new presents.

"Isn't that great!" Lucy said excited, "That means the White Witches power is becoming weak!"

"No, Lu, it means no…more…ice," Peter's voice was uneven.

"Hurry," He said running into the woods.

"Why, are we running?" I asked Susan as we continued to jog through the forest.

"I don't know," She responded.

"No!" Peter said aloud.

"What is it?"

I asked running to were he stopped.

"Oh My God," I whispered feeling my stomach churn, "You can't be serious….."


	11. No Air

There, in front of me, was a large frozen waterfall

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. But here it is! I was a wee bit disappointed about the lack of reviews for my last chapter. Was it bad? Please tell me. I love the feedback. And remember! The more feedback I get the more inspiration I will have to continue. **

**And a special thanks to: ****Johanna Black****, moonsault, ****fionagurls1301****, ****newyorklghts****, ****Angelintheshadows15****, ****brezzybrez****, ****nithya-shineNsmile**

There, in front of us, was a large frozen waterfall. At The bottom, the ice was breaking off, and the water's strong current was briefly taking pieces of the ice down the river with it.

I looked at Peter, and he seemed to be just as scared as I was. Susan, Lucy and the beavers ran to the waterfall a short time after us and all gasped at the scene before them.

"Peter?"

"We need to climb down and cross, Now!"

"Wait, can't we just be realistic for a minute?" Susan yelled.

"No, you're just trying to be smart," Peter said starting to climb down the hill, "As usual."

I looked over at Susan and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Hurry, everyone, climb down, we need to cross before the ice is gone," Peter yelled, climbing down the rocks on the side of the waterfall. I started to climb behind him, watching my step so I wouldn't fall.

Once I made it to the bottom, Peter and I helped Susan and the Beavers down from the slippery rocks. Lucy seemed to be having a hard time getting down.

"Here, Lucy, give me your hand," I said getting closer to her. She put her hand into mine, "Now let go."

She let go and all her weight came falling onto me. I staggered a bit once I felt a sharp pain shoot through my back. I helped her to the ground; she smiled at me and went to her older sister.

"Thanks." I turned around and Peter was behind me.

"For what?" I asked bitterly.

"Helping Lucy, thanks."

"Oh, um, you're welcome…" I walked past him giving him a weird look. That was when I heard barking.

"Come on." Peter yelled talking a slow first step on the ice.

"Are those the…?" I couldn't even finish my sentence, fear was eating up my insides and I started to feel light headed.

"Emily!" Peter yelled grabbing my arm, "Hurry"

I took my first step onto the ice and it immediately gave away. I screamed leaped forward.

"If mum only knew what we were doing," Susan said panicking.

"Well you know what Susan? Mums not here!" Peter said holding onto Lucy while they continued to carefully cross the river. I looked at Peter and shook my head. He was really starting to get under my skin. I heard movement above the waterfall and jerked my head up.

"Oh no!" Lucy yelled.

"Run!" Peter said grabbing onto Lucy's hand as we all started to pick up our pace. Just as we were about to make it to the other end of the waterfall a wolf jumped in front of our path.

Everyone came to a halt. I turned around to run back but noticed two wolves in back of us. I felt Peter push Lucy into me, which caused me to push against Susan. I looked down when I felt Lucy grab onto me for balance. Her face was filled with fright as was everyone else's.

"No!" I heard Mrs. Beaver stress. I looked up and saw that one of the wolves had pounced onto Mr. Beaver and had him now pinned to the ice.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled, "Do something!"

Peter took out his new sword and put it in front of him. The other wolf noticed that and started to walk towards us.

"Put that down boy," The wolf's voice was harsh and deep, "You don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" The beaver said still struggling from the wolf's deep bite, "Narnia needs you, kill him!"

Peter's body become stiff as the wolf started to advance closer to us all.

"Peter," I said. He looked over at me frightened. "Kill him."

"Come on," The wolf said still walking closer to us." This isn't your war, all my queen wants is for you to take you family and GO."

Peter has his arms extended out still debating on weather to kill the wolf or not.  
"Peter! Just because a man in a red suit gives you a sword doesn't mean you're a hero! Just drop it" Susan yelled.

We could all hear Mr. Beaver struggling to get out of the other wolfs grasp, but he was still telling Peter to kill the wolf.

I looked around and noticed the ice around us was breaking apart faster then it was before. I looked up at the waterfall and noticed that now there were parts where water was being forced out of the ice, as if pipes were starting to burst.

I hit Peter on the shoulder, probably harder then I attended to. He looked at me in the corner of his eyes and then up at the waterfall. He put his sword down and started to look around figuring out what to do. I glanced over at Susan who was holding my arm.

"Hold onto me!" Peter yelled stabbing his sword into the ice. Like his siblings I grabbed onto his fur coat. I closed my eyes scared of what was coming next. I could hear the ice breaking and seconds later I could feel the ice beneath us starting to move and crack.

Before I could even open my eyes to see what was going on, I felt the ice beneath us move upwards and then water came over my head. I held my breath as the cold water surrounded me. I opened my eyes to see water everywhere, the cold water stung my eyes and I shut them quickly. I tightened my grasp on Peter's coat making sure I didn't slip away with the current. I could feel the piece of ice we were on start to resurface; once it did I took a huge gulp of air.

I opened my eyes and looked around. The river was now flowing and we were being forced down its fast current. The beavers swam over to the piece of ice and helped us get back to shore. Once we made it to the shore, Susan climbed off of the ice first and I followed behind her. I walked to a tree and leaned against it, partly tired, and partly because I was still shaking with fear.

"What have you done!?' Susan exclaimed. I looked over at the two siblings. Peter was holding Lucy's fur jacket, but Lucy was no where to be seen. Peter looked frightened and panicked that his little sister was now gone.

"Lucy?" Susan yelled panicking. I stood up straight and walked over to the two of them looking around the area.

"Lucy!" I yelled, trying to help them find their younger sister

"Have any of you seen my coat?"

We all looked to our left and saw Lucy walking up the bank of the river. Both of the older Pevensies started to smile is relief; even I couldn't help but sneak a smile.

"Don't worry dear, your brother has you well looked after." Mr. Beaver said while Peter helped put the fur coat back onto Lucy.

"I don't think you'll be needing your coats anymore." Mr. Beaver said.

I looked at her and then noticed that beautiful cherry blossom trees were starting to bloom, although the most amazing thing about the flowers was just how fast they were blooming.

"Well, come on children, you'd be amazed of how close we are to Aslan."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Beaver started to waddle in front of us. Susan looked at me and smiled.

After about an hour of walking the snow started to melt completely. I was actually amazed on how hot it really was. Finally all of us took off our heavy fur coats and laid them on a huge tree trunk. The journey was long but enjoyable, though everyone kept to themselves while we all examined the beautiful nature of Narnia.

I remembered when I was a small girl I would always pretend to be in a magical land with moving tree's and small elves that would cook the most delicious food, and there would be no sadness or anger. Narnia was just like the place I imagined, it had talking trees, talking animals, and I wouldn't be surprised if I caught a glimpse of an elf. But I knew there was still sadness and anger consumed in the land. I myself felt those two emotions.

After a while we started to walk into a clearing and the woods were now behind us. The grass was longer and greener here and I could hear music in the background.

"What do you think that might be?" I asked Susan, a bit intimidated.

"I don't know," She responded, but by the look of her face I could tell that she had just noticed the sound, "But, It's can't be bad, if it were, the beavers wouldn't be leading us towards it."

I nodded my head. She did have a point. But then my mind started going into deeper thoughts. What if the Beavers are leading us to danger? What if they are on the White Witches side? But that can't be, if they were those wolves wouldn't have bit Mr. Beaver. But what if it's a trap?

"Susan?" She looked over to me again, "What if the Beavers are…you know, on the bad side."

I made sure to whisper that last part of that, to make sure they didn't hear me.

She took my words into consideration and didn't respond for a while.

"Emily," She paused still thinking of what to say, "They can't be… I mean."

She kept pausing; I think that it hit her that it could be a possibility.

"See," I whispered. She remained silent for a while.

"All we can do now is hope they aren't." She finally said.

I nodded my head.

"Hope they aren't what?"

We both looked up to see that Peter had joined us.

"Nothing." Susan whispered annoyed. I looked back down at the ground and rolled my eyes.

"Girls," He muttered to himself.


	12. Maybe I Shouldn't Have Come

There, in front of me, was a large frozen waterfall

**Wow…. I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long for the next update. I haven't had as much time as I did during the summer since I just started school, but I promise to make time for the story.**

**This update took a lot of time for me, because I had to put a lot of thought into the end. But the next one should be coming soon; well hopefully, I don't think I'll have too much homework.**

**Let's just say the next chapter I have already thought about, and I think you guys will like it. You'll get to know more about Emily's home life and past, and a really big secret she is holding.**

After the conversation I had with Susan about an hour ago, I could only think of terrible and disgusting thoughts of the Beavers leading us to the White Witch, and being tortured or worse, killed. I didn't bother talking to Susan about it, she seemed to have her mind set on the fact that we would be safe and nothing terrible was going to happen, I obviously didn't. I could hear the music in the background becoming louder, I looked at Lucy who was walking in font of me and watched as she glanced to her older brother and gave him an excited smile, and he returned her one to.

I followed her hand as she pointed upwards and saw a creature that looked like a horse, but had a human torso and face. I remembered reading about them back at home, they were called Centaur I believe.

"Amazing," Susan murmured under her breath.

I looked at her and smiled, I wasn't sure if I should start another conversation with her or not. What if she told the beaver's about what I said?

"I only thought these kinds of things could happen in mythical stories, and yet, I'm proven wrong once again," Susan looked to me waiting for me to reply.

"Yah," I didn't know what to say back to her. Did she expect me to tell her that she was right and that she is highly intelligent? Because quiet frankly I will not.

"Emily?" She asked me in a different tone. I looked to her once again but she had stopped completely in her tracks. I stopped and walked back to where she was standing, "Listen, I know you don't know me very well, but I want you to know I am always here to talk."

I stared at her for a minute, "Why are you telling me this?"

She shrugged her arms, "Just wanted you to know."

I looked away from her and started to walk fast trying to catch up with the group ahead. It annoyed me when people said things like that to me, it made me feel as if I am the weak one.

I walked fast so that I could catch up with the other Pevensie's and the beavers.

"Hello Emily," Lucy smiled to me.

"Hi Lucy," I answered back a bit acquired. I hadn't ever had a real conversation with the smallest Pevensie.

"Look, up ahead, do you see the red tents?" She asked pointing in front of her.

I looked ahead of our path saw a good amount of tents, they were all in a group and not scattered around the area, "That's Aslan's camp, doesn't it look amazing?"

"It does," I agreed smiling.

"I hope he can help Mr. Tumnus."

"I'm sure he will," I couldn't help but be nice to Lucy. She was so positive and she had her head on right. She smiled and then took her older brothers hand.

As we started to walk into the camp I looked around at all of the unfamiliar faces. But not only were the faces unfamiliar they were the faces of animals and people with the bodies of animals. They all seemed to stop what they were doing and look up to watch us make our way through the middle of the camp.

"Why are they all looking at us?" Susan asked nervously.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy's voice was amused and calm. I was even nervous, it's not every day you walk through a campsite and see animals wielding weapons and staring at you with no emotion in there eyes.

I looked ahead of myself and noticed a large tent which was red and embroidered in gold patterns; I looked in back of me and saw that there was a large group of animals following us from behind. We all stopped walking when we reached the tent at the end of the campsite. I wasn't sure what to do as I stood uneasily waiting to know what was to happen next. I looked up on the small hill where the tent was and saw a large centaur; he looked to us waiting to know our reason here.

Peter took his sword out and held it high above his head, "We have come to see Aslan."

We all looked to the centaur, but he just looked to the tent. I looked to the tent and saw that the curtain was moving; I heard an abundance of movement in back of us and looked to see that all the creatures and animals from the camp had knelt down and looked as if they were bowing. I looked at Susan who gave me the same confused look.

Then something I would have never expected to happen happened. A lion walked out, and not only was this a lion, it was a very large lion. I didn't know what to say or think. I was in complete and utter awe. I knelt down as did the three Pevensie's.

"Welcome Peter, son of Adam," The lions voice was so soothing, but yet had much power in it, "Welcome Susan, Lucy, and Emeilia, daughters of Eve, and welcome to you beavers, you have my thanks."

The two beavers looked down and smiled bashfully.

"But were is the second son of Adam?"

"That's why we're here Sir," Peter stood up putting his sword back in its place, "We need your help."

"We had a bit of trouble on the way," Susan added.

"Our brother's been captured by the white witch," Peter's voice was starting to sound a bit uneasy but I could try he was trying his hardest to sound strong in front of everyone.

"Captured, how could this have happened?" Aslan asked Peter.

"He betrayed them your majesty," Mr. Beaver said breaking in. I looked to Susan and saw disappointment in her eyes.

"Then he has betrayed us all," The centaur tried to rally up the crowd at the camp.

"Peace, Oreius , I am sure there is an explanation for all of this," Aslan's voice calmed the centaur named Oreius.

"It's my fault really, I shouldn't have been so hard on him," Peter said taking the blame for his younger brother's actions. I looked over to him and felt a bit of sympathy.

"We all where," Susan agreed comforting Peter.

"Sir," Lucy's voice was upset, "He's our brother."

"I know dear one, but that just makes the betrayal all the worse, this may be harder then you think," Aslan's voice was sure, "Now, no worry's about it now, Rohan, please show the young king and Queens there tents, Emeilia, come with me," Aslan said walking back into the tent.

I gave Susan a worried look but she turned around and walked with her siblings to the tents. I walked up the small hill and took a deep breath before walking into the large tent.

"I wished you wouldn't have come," His voice was low and deep.

"I can leave," I felt as if I were stalking him.

"No, no to Narnia," He said calmly.

I wasn't sure quiet what to say, I looked at the ground a bit embarrassed.

"Emeilia, do you know why you are here?" He asked looking me straight in the eye.

"No sir, I… have nothing to do with the prophecy."

"My dear, you role here isn't in the prophecy, but to make sure it happens."

I looked up confused, "How do I do that?"

"You are needed to give yourself, for the restorement of Narnia."

I thought over his words for a while, not being able to comprehend his words correctly.

"I don't understand Sir."

"For the prophecy to come true, you must willingly give your life."

I looked up at him but didn't say anything. His eyes carried sadness, and I could tell he did not want to tell me my future fate.

"I understand sir," I paused for a minute, and during that minute I imagined all of the creatures at the campsite, and there families. I could see all of the small Narnian children playing in the snow. And I thought of all the lives the White Witch may have taken. I looked up at him and cleared my throat, "and I will."


	13. Burned

**Yah! I'm back everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I promise I will never make you guys wait that long ever again. And I feel evil, because I left you guys on a crazy cliffhanger! So sorry. This chapter isn't a big bang chapter (that will be the next) but hey, at least It's something. Thanks so much for the support.**

**Please review ******

**Oh and I've changed my email, so if anyone has Questions/Concerns/Personal Reviews/Idea's/ or just want to talk, go ahead and email me. But please people, don't send me retarded stuff, or fwd messages. I hate those with a passion. **

It look me a long while to fully understand what was going on. And still I don't have a grasp on what is to happen next. On top of that, not just three hours ago and large talking lion told me I am going to die.

"Emily, you haven't taken a bite of your supper yet, is something the matter?" Lucy's voice knocked me out of thought.

"No," I smiled picking up the cold silver fork, "Just a bit tired."

She smiled as she swallowed her food, "I think we all are."

"This place is amazing, isn't it?" Susan looked out to the hills in the background.

"It is," Peter and Lucy answered.

"Emily, are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Susan softly asked laying her hand on my shoulder.

I forced a smile to her, "Yes."

I tried to make my voice as normal and positive as possible. My heart was still racing inside my chest, and I was trying my best to ignore it. I pushed my fork into a piece of steak and ate my dinner silently.

"Oh, look! Peter, do you see the horse? Lucy pointed past me.

"Well look at that," Susan smiled, "If I stand corrected, that right there is a unicorn."

The word Unicorn surprised me, and my body forced me to turn around. Susan was right, there with four other houses stood a unicorn.

"Oh, I'm starting to love Narnia more and more," Lucy exclaimed, "It's so much better then home."

"But Peter," Susan laid her fork on her empty dinner plate, "When _will_ we go home, I'm sure it hasn't been unnoticed that we're gone."

"As soon as we find Edmund," Peter took a sip from his glass.

"Peter? May we please look around?" Lucy stood up, pulling Susan up with her.

I could tell Peter was thinking if he should let his sister wonder around the camp, "Go ahead, but be careful."

"Thanks Peter!" Lucy ran to him and gave him a tight hug, "Oh Emily, would you like to come?"

"No thank you, I think I'm going to get a bit of rest."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, just come looking for us," She said smiling.

"I will," I forced upon myself a grin.

"Race you to the tents!" Lucy yelled, and then they were off.

"Stay in the camp Lucy," Peter yelled, "Keep an eye on her Su!"

I laughed as I took a sip of water, "I don't think they heard you."

Peter glared at me with an annoyed expression.

"What?" I asked, acting as if I never said anything.

"Shut up Emily."

"What did I say Peter?"

"You're being smart _Emily_."

"Well I know I'm intelligent," I smiled.

"I didn't mean it like _that, _you really aren't the brightest lamp in the store."

"Even an idiot would know we're not in a store silly, were in Narnia, and I'm not a lamp," I spread my arms around being sarcastic.

"I was talking hypothetically," Peter snapped.

"Very well then, what exactly _did_ you mean by _being smart."_ I snapped back.

"Well, you made something so small into something big."

"So, I barely said anything, all I told you was that maybe, just maybe your sister's didn't hear you!"

"You didn't say "maybe" and said it rudely."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Well why am I always the bad guy? Why do you always yell at me, and blame me for everything?"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Well Emily maybe I wouldn't yell at you if you would just stop trying to cook up arguments all the time."

"I never do that!"

"You're doing it right now!"

I smirked a bit, then smiled, "Alright Pevensie, you win, I'm a stupid girl who cooks up fights."

"Emily, don't be like that."

"Be like what Peter?" I spilt a bit of water on dress, "Oops, I guess I'm so stupid, I can't even drink out of a cup."

"Emily…" Peter rolled his eyes.

"You should go Pevensie; my stupidness might wear off on you."

"Emily…"

"You really should go."

"Emily, Alright I'm sorry for what I said, don't do…"

"What's that? I'm sorry Peter, my mind is just to uneducated, it can't process the bullshit your trying to say."

Peter started at me surprised, but then stood up and walked away from the table leaving me alone. I looked into my glass and swished the water in circles, feeling quiet accomplished.


	14. Contemplating

After drinking the remains of my water I decided to roam the camp by myself.

I walked up a hill to see grasslands extended for miles. I could see animals shooting their bows, and some sword fighting. Though it was abnormal to hear the sounds of swords in England, I found it rather soothing. I decided to take a more isolated path, I wanted to go somewhere, somewhere where I could be alone, and most importantly, try and put this crazy puzzle together.

I walked until I couldn't see nor hear anyone. I let my legs carry me until I finally sat down in the soft Narnia grass.

I looked out to the field wondering how far they extended. The wind was picking up and the breeze felt wonderful against my face.

The words of Aslan were running through my ears, but only one word, was drilling deep holes into my head, "dead". I had thought about dying before, many times actually, but never had I thought about someone telling me I was going to die. And the worst part is, I don't even know when. For all I know, the food I just ate could have been poisoned, and at this very second my body was slowly dying.

I sat my hand on my stomach, not feeling very up to beat. But then another thought came to my head, what happened back in England. Would the Pevensie's have to carry my lifeless body through the wardrobe and have to explain to the professor that I dies in a magical world inside of a wardrobe?

"Mss Emily," a male centaur approached me smiling, I returned the smile, "Susan and Lucy have requested your company near the stream."

"Thank you Sir," I stood up from my spot in the grass, feeling a bit sick.

"Would you like to have a ride?"

"No thank you, I'll walk myself, besides, I need to learn the camp better," I forced a smile.

The centaur nodded and trotted away.

I started to walk south down towards the stream. I walked up a large hill revealing the camp to me. I saw standing at the edge of the hill looking down at the busy camp, Peter. I slowly walked past him, not really in the mood to bother him.

"What are you doing out here Emily?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"I was just… looking around."

"Like at what?"

"I was just roaming the camp," I said quietly, my body starting to feel nervous.

Peter was silent for a small second.

"Where are you going now?"

"You sisters want me to join them over by the stream," I watched Peter's face which seemed tense, he could be very annoying when he wanted to know every single thing you do, "Is that alright with you?"

"Go ahead Emily, I'm not stopping you," I turned my body from him and started to make my decent down the hill, "Just don't fall in and drown."

My body stood cold, I felt my heart start to pound as I tried to think of what to say.

"What's wrong Emily," Peter's voice was bitter, I stood still with my back to him, and I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

I turned around slowly avoiding any eye contact.

"Who told you?" I whispered choking back some sudden tears.

He was silent and gave me a rude smirk. I walked closer to him so that no one could possibly hear my words.

"Peter! Who told you?"

Peter looked at me shocked. I could feel every part of my body pounding along with my heart, and I was not ready to let him get away with this.

"The professor," He admitted.

"How would the professor know?"

"I don't know Emily," He looked uncomfortable.

"Then how do you know?"

"The professor told me before you came, he just told me to keep an eye on you."

"Why would he want you to keep an eye on me?"

"I don't know Emily," Peter said sarcastically, "Maybe so you don't do it again."

"Why are you doing this Peter?"

"Doing what?"

"This! Saying this! Bring this all up!"

"Emily, did you really think no one knew?"

I stayed quiet for a moment, "Who else knows?"

"I don't know Emily."

I swallowed, "Please don't tell anyone."

Peter gave me an annoyed face, "No promises."


	15. Attempting It All

**Hello! Okay I have an idea of what to do. For now on, I will try and update every Friday. So that way, I can have the rest of the weekend and the weekdays to write the next chapter. But there are no promises that I will update every Friday. By the way, my new email is ****. I rarely check my old one, so that is a way you can get a hold of me.**

**And please everyone, this chapter is pretty huge, and I know there is going to be tons of mixed reviews. Just remember everyone; I know what I'm doing. Lol.**

**Thanks so much, and thank you for reading,**

**Sonorus01 **

"Have you purchased all the flowers for the funeral?"

I sat outside of my uncles office door listening to him making funeral plans. I wiped off a running tear with my sweater and stood up, not wanting to hear any more. I made my way down the long hallway and up to the second floor.

"Move," My cousin Thomas grunted pushing past me, and running down the large flight of stairs. I looked back watching him run down the hallway and out of view.

I walked down the upstairs hallway and into my room. I took a deep breath and closed the heavy wooden door, isolating myself from the house. I looked around my large but empty room and walked to my bed reclining myself on it before closing my eyes.

I thought about school, and the friends I had made, and the one's I had lost. I thought about the teachers who gave me good grades and the one's who secretly hated me, which caused me to fail there classes.

I had just arrived home a month later then my cousins had. I failed one of the most important subjects, Literature, and had to retake the whole class again. My Uncle and Aunt were furious with me when I wrote home telling them I would not be on the train with my cousin but still at school taking a class over because I failed it.

It was now in late June, and even though it was just the beginning of summer, the heat hadn't arrived yet, and the cool air was still abundant in the populated city of Oxford. I looked out of my window and watched the cars drive past my Uncles house, and the children playing outside. I could even see Thomas out with his friends riding their brand new bicycles.

It had been one week since I got home from school and I still carried a feeling in my body, which has been torturing me for almost a year now. I wasn't sick but it was just a gut feeling that never seemed to go away, and it was starting to become unbearable. It was now hard to fall asleep at night, and concentrate in class. And whenever I would close my eyes I could see a rifle aimed right at my chest, and if I kept them closed long enough I could hear the rifle go off.. I opened my eyes, not wanting to see the face of the one shooting the gun and walked into my bathroom.

I turned the faucet on in the bath tub and walked back into my room. I went to my dresser and pushed back all of my journals and pens until I found my black leather journal. I pulled it out and shoved everything back in place. After, I opened the journal revealing a picture of my two parents. I took the picture out and threw the journal on my bed before going back into the bathroom.

I placed the picture on the cabinet and faced it upwards. I dipped my finger in the water to check the temperate, and decided it was good enough for right now. I put one leg in the water and then my other. I sat down in the tub and watched as water spilled out of the tops from the density of my body. I looked down to see bubbles coming from my now soaking clothes. I scooted my body towards the faucet and looked up towards the picture once more. There, I could see a picture of my mother and father, both smiling. My father had his hand on my mother's very pregnant stomach, and my mother's face was so bright with enjoyment.

"This is what you wanted," I whispered to the picture. I scooted my body more towards the faucet and laid back into the water. I pushed my head down under the water until it hit the bottom of the tub.

I held onto the sides of the tub, trying to keep my head underwater. I wasn't quite sure what I really was thinking. I felt my mouth open and let out air, and I felt the need to pull myself back up for air, but I wouldn't let myself. I felt my head start to feel light and everything seemed as if I were dreaming. I kept my eyes shut not wanting my body to go into panic, but it was hard to fight not wanting to breathe. I felt my heart beat starting to increase its pace and my muscles started to relax. I opened my eyes to see the dim light shining from the counter under the water. I closed eyes again, but this time, I couldn't open them. Then everything went black.

"Emily, Emily honey can you hear me?" I felt smooth hands touch my face. I opened my eyes to see my aunt Christine.

I moved my head and looked up.

"Emily honey, do you hear me?" Her voice was distant.

"Where am I?" I asked turning my head and realizing I wasn't in my room.

"You're in the hospital, darling you almost drowned to death."

"What happened?"

"We found you in your tub," Her voice was starting to sound crackly, "You were unconscious we weren't sure if you were even alive."

I closed my eyes, "How long do I have to stay here?"

"I'm not su-."

"Aw, I see Miss Emily has awakened," A man walked in cutting off my Aunt's answer.

"Yes doctor, she just awoke about five minutes ago," My aunt told him.

"How do you feel?" he asked placing metal object on my chest.

"I feel fine."

"Lean up please," He said and I obeyed. He placed the object on my back, "Now take a deep breath."

I laid back down after he was done.

"How is she?" My aunt asked.

"She is lucky," He answered.

"So she is going to be alright then?"

"Yes, she is very healthy."

I listened as they both spoke.

"Well now that you are awake, would you mind answering a few questions?" He asked sitting down next to my bed.

I looked at my aunt and she nodded her head, "No."

"Alight, so, do you know why you are here?"

I stayed quiet for a moment, "Yes."

"Now your guardians tell me they found you with your clothes on, am I correct?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"May I ask you Emily, did you hit your head while you were in the tub?"

"No."

"Do you remember feeling dizzy before bathing?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"I was taking a bath."

"Emily, there is only one possible reason why you would be in your clothes, and almost dead in your bath tub."

I stayed quiet and looked down; I knew what he was going to say.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?"

My head shot up and I stared at the doctor, "It obviously didn't work."


	16. Rehab

**Merry Christmas everyone! I know I haven't updated in such a long time, and I'm very sorry about that. But…. Lookie here. I updated! I was just at a really um…. BORING! Part in my story and I wasn't sure what to do. But I finally just sat down and did it. So yah! Thank you everyone for the reviews on Chapter 15, but… some people had questions, which I will answer here:**

**Was Chapter 15 a flashback?**

***Duh! That should have been obvious [But just for your convenience I will say if it is]**

**Did Emily try to commit suicide?**

***We she wasn't eating Otter Pops, so Yes!**

**And the most interesting question**

**I'm confused?**

***You're supposed to be silly**

**Oh and I started a little newsletter for all of my stories! Just email me at , and tell me you want to be part of the newsletter, or if you are part of it and no longer would like to be just tell me and I will delete your name. This is for all of you that might not be patient enough for my semi long updates. On there you will get:**

Sonorus01 () yahoo (.com)

**Personal Updates from me (Why I haven't been updating *wink wink*)**

**First looks on new chapters, stories, and may I say sequels**

**Wanna know what inspired Timeless?**

**Get a first look at my story soundtracks and what I use for inspiration.**

**But most important you are free to give you honest opinion about anything!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This isn't right. Why is it always me?

I can't be here anymore, I need to escape and get back home.

I had already thought of a plan to leave during the night and find my way back through the wardrobe. But I knew the guilt would torture me. I was being selfish, like always. I always tried my best to try and not put myself before everyone else, but I never could.

I didn't feel very good right now. My stomach was churning and I felt the need to vomit. Was I over reacting? Peter knows the one thing that no would should.

Right now, especially, I feel defeated. Peter would never understand the reason why I did that, no one would. I couldn't help but worry that even Susan and Lucy know.

"Miss Emily," I looked to the door, "Miss Lucy is looking for you."

I smiled at the light brown faun.

"Thank you."

"Emily! What took you so long?" Lucy ran towards me.

"Sorry," I answered looking around the camp.

"You will never believe what happened," Her voice was excited, "The White Witch's army came to the camp, and Peter killed one of the wolves!"

"Really?" I asked a bit amazed, "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine," She smiled, "Aslan even knighted him! Isn't that amazing?"

Joy.

"Yes, it actually is," I lied.

I looked towards Aslan's tent and saw Peter standing outside of his tent. He stopped in his tracks and stared up at the hills. I followed his eyes and smiled to myself.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled excited.

"Shh," I turned back around and noticed that both Peter and Susan were now with us.

"How long has he been here?" Susan asked me.

"Ten minutes, a little less," Peter answered.

Edmund turned around from Aslan and walked down the hill towards us with Aslan behind him.

"What's done is done, there is no need to speak with Edmund about the past," Aslan said once they both made their way towards us.

We all nodded our heads and Aslan departed from us all.

It was silent for a moment.

"Hi," Edmund said with embarrassment in his voice.

"I've missed you so much," Lucy said as she gave him a huge hug. Susan joined them.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked smiling.

"I'm a little tired," Edmund smiled to his older sister.

"Get some sleep," Peter said motioning towards his tent.

Susan and Lucy gave Edmund one last hug as he started to walk to the tent.

"And Edmund," Peter turned around, "Try not to wonder off."

Edmund smiled at Peter then departed to the tents.

Lucy gave Susan an excited squeal and took her hand.

"Maybe you girls should get some rest also," Peter told us.

"Alright, we'll see you at lunch," Susan said and walked towards our tent, "Come on."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Emily," Lucy pulled on my hand, "It's time for dinner, doesn't it smell delicious?"

"Yes it does," I smiled as she pulled me towards a table.

"Emily! You missed it!" Susan exclaimed when Lucy and I came into view, "But I'm sure Lucy has already told you."

"Sure have," Lucy beamed.

"Em, where do you want to sit?" Lucy asked as she sat on a royal green pillow.

"Right here is fine," I sat down between Susan and Lucy.

"Where's Peter?" Lucy asked Susan, eyeing the food on the table.

"Talking with Aslan I believe," her voice trailed off as she looked out at the tents, "Never mind, here he comes."

"Hello Peter!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey Lu," Peter answered sitting down next to Susan.

I looked down at the table trying to act interested in the bowl of fruit.

"Emily?"

I turned my attention to Susan.

"Do you want some water?"

"Oh um..."

"Of course she does," Peter smirked.

Susan and Lucy laughed along with him, hopefully not knowing what the significance of his comment really meant.

I reached across the table and picked up a heavy pitcher of water and poured it into my goblet.

"Not too much now Emily, your glass might drown," Peter laughed.

"Very funny Pevensie," I murmured as I took a sip of water.

"So what did Aslan say?" Susan asked as she took a bite of potatoes.

"He was just explaining a few things."

"Oh, like what?"

"The White Witch, just things like that, you don't need to worry about it."

"Why wouldn't I need to worry about it?"

"Because you're all going home."

I shot my head up suddenly interested.

"Home? Why?"

"It's dangerous here Su."

"It's more dangerous at home Peter!"

"Besides, we need to help the Narnias, we promised," Lucy begged," And what about you?"

"I would stay here," Peter's voice trailed off realizing his plan just back fired on him.

"That's suicide Peter, Narnia needs all of us," I said a bit heated up.

"Oh I'm sure you would know that, since you're an expert and all."

"Peter, Emily is right, I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've help her do it, but to win this, we're going to have to require everyone."

"Well then I guess that it then," Susan took a long drink from her glass and stood up.

"Were you going?" Peter asked.

"To get in some practice," She smiled.

I stood up ready to follow Susan.

"Emily, we need to talk."

I looked directly at Peter and sat down.

"Luce, Ed, could you guys give us a moment?"

"Sure," Lucy smiled dragging Edmund along with her and giggling.

"What is it Pevensie?" I asked once Edmund and Lucy were out of hearing range.

"We need to talk."

"Hence the having a moment," I said sarcastically.

Peter rolled his eyes, "I don't need you being a smart ass right now."

"Just tell me whatever you have to say."

"I'm not sure how to really ask you."

"What's it about?"

"You know, what you did…"

"I do a lot of things Pevensie, you need to be more specific," I said in the rudest voice I could.

"You know the bath-."

"Oh, you mean how I tried to kill myself?"

Peter was silent for a moment.

"Yah."

"What do want to know?'

Peter sat in silence.

"Do you want ideas?"

He glared at me.

"I just need to know if you're going to do it again."

I could feel my face start to get warm. I knew if I didn't leave I was going to get heavily emotional. I still haven't been able to recover emotionally from the situation.

"We'll just to wait and see wont we?" I stood up and walked towards the tents.

"Emily!" Peter ran to my side, "I'm serious."

"Why do you care," I asked as I began walking to the tents.

"I'm responsible for you Emily!"

"I'm sure you are."

"Hey," Peter grabbed my arm and pulled me back forcefully, "Don't walk away from me!"

"Let me go Pevensie," I murmured, feeling my eyes starting to sting.

"No," His grasp became tighter, "We need to talk."

"No," I yelled, "Let me go!"

"Emily we need to talk about this!"

I could now feels tears running down my heated cheeks.

"I don't want to … Peter." It was difficult for me to finish the sentence.

"Are you crying?"

He grabbed my other arm and held me straight in front of him.

"Please just let me go," I begged between sobs.

His hard face softened and moments later his tight grasps loosened.

Then I had my chance. And I ran. I don't know why, but it was like my first animal instinct. I ran all the way to the tent wiping my face with the sleeves and entered, not leaving for the rest of the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

And don't forget to subscribe to my Storynewsletter. Come on, you know you want to.

Sonorus01 () yahoo (.com)


	17. Practice

***Gasp* Yes another Update! I'm proud to say that I have been writing A LOT! Thanks so much for all the reviews and for all of you who favorite it. I appreciate it very very much.**

**And just a reminder, to be added to my newsletter. **

**Just email me at sonorus01 (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**Then tell me you would like to be part of my "Timeless newsletter" so then you will get quicker updates from me. Thank you every one. **

"Come on Emily!" Edmund thrusted his sword towards me, "You can't tell me you're already tired?"

"But I am," I laughed blocking his swords path, "Can't we take a break?"

"Don't be such a girl," Edmund whined balancing himself on this horse.

"I am a girl," I scoffed hitting my sword against his.

Edmund and I had been out since daybreak riding horses and practicing battle with our new weapons. I on the other hand was exhausted, and Edmund seemed to just start getting warmed up.

"So what did Peter have to say last night?"

"Huh?" I stopped my horse and stared at him, "He just wanted to talk."

"Well yah," Edmund stopped him horse and leaned forwards making himself more comfortable, "But what about?"

"Just things," I twirled a few of my horses silky hair, trying not to allow my mind to encounter our conversation; "It's not a big deal."

"But I saw you guys…" Edmund's eyes seemed to have grown larger, "I saw you crying."

I let out a nervous laugh, "Ed, I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were. And Peter grabbed your arm. Then you ran to your tent."

I could hear a horse galloping towards us while Edmund spoke. I looked out into the field and noticed Peter riding towards our direction.

"Edmund that enough," I said motioning towards his older brother, "Let's just drop it alight?"

Edmund fell silent as he watched his brother make his decent towards us, "I'm sorry."

I gave him a faint smile, "It's alright, it's just that now's not the time."

"But when would be a god time," He wanted to know.

"When would what be a good time?" Peter asked stopping his horse next to Edmund's.

"Nothing," Edmund answered looking at me.

Peter glanced at me and then back to his brother confused, "Well anyways, are you two ready to train?"

"Train? The two of us have been training for hours," Edmund grunted, "Beside's we're both tired."

I steadied my sword on my horse so I could have a chance to rest my arms as I listened.

"But the battle is in one day," Peter's voice sounded raspy, "We need to get in as much practice as we can."

"Well can't you practice with Orieus?" Edmund offered.

"Orieus already knows his stuff, we are the ones that need to know it," Peter brought up his sword and faced it outwards, "Besides, Orieus already taught me a bunch of techniques, and I need to teach them to you two."

"Fine," Edmund muttered.

"Fine? I whispered to Edmund.

He shrugged his shoulders, "There thing we need to know."

"Fine," I reluctantly answered.

Two and a half hours later my arm felt as if it was preparing to fall off and my inner thighs were painfully swore.

"Just one more time," Peter shouted, "And Edmund, try not to fall off of the horse this time, use your legs to help secure yourself."

I used all of my will power to not roll my eyes at Peter. Yes, he was teaching me how to actually use a sword, which was something I never even dreamed of doing, and on top of that, I learned to ride and horse why fighting. So far, Peter hadn't given me hell today, which I was relived even though I was waiting for it.

I watched as Edmund and Peter rode towards each other and slammed their swords together trying to hit each other. But this time neither of them was hit, well technically we weren't actually hitting each other, more like tapping or tagging.

"Good job, I think you've got it Ed," Peter said encouraging his younger brother, "Emily, do you want to try?"

Even though deep inside of me I wanted to say no, I knew I couldn't, "Yes."

I rode my horse a few feet ahead while Peter rode back to where he started.

"You ready?" He yelled.

"Yah!" I yelled back.

Both Peter and I started to ride towards each other, faster than I had expected. I raised my sword as the space between us stared to close in as did Peter. Once he was in reach we both swung our swords at each other causing them to make a loud clink voice.

Fortunately, neither of us fell off our horses, since that is probably the most intimidating thing about fighting on bare back.

"Your Majesties'," Mr. Beaver's voice echoed as he ran towards us, "The White Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan, she's on her way right now."

"The White Witch?" Peter wondered, "Why would she be here?"

"Come on," I muttered as I rode my horse towards the stables.

"Emily, did you hear?" Susan asked running towards the stables.

"Yes," I answered tightening my horse's rope against its post, "Is she here already?"

"No," Susan's face was filled with worry, "But she's probably close."

I nodded my head, "What are we supposed to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember what Mr. Beaver said?" I asked, "She wants to kill us."

"That's why we have to go," Peter interrupted.

I looked up at him, not saying a word.

"Don't you get it?" Peter asked me, "If we don't go, she'll suspect us to be in hiding, and that will make her even thirstier to kill us. Did you even think of that?"

I thought over his words in my head. Maybe he was right.

"Let's go guys," Susan urged, though I could hear the anxiety in her voice.

**Just to let you guys know. I have a poll at the top of my profile. Go vote!**


	18. Destiny

**Can you believe it? A new Update already! As I already told you all, I have been writing up a storm. But unfortunately Timeless is coming close to an end, there is only one more chapter left. But…. Do you want a sequel? Go on my Profile and vote! Don't forget to join the newsletter also. Just send me a email (sonorus01 (at) yahoo (dot) com or a message on here.**

"The Queen of Narnia," A small dwarf announced as The White Witch was carried threw the mass group of disgusted Narnians.

"You don't belong here!" A faun yelled but was then hushed by neighbors.

We all watched as the White Witch was carried closer to Aslan's tent and then carefully let down. She stood up with a sudden abruptness which was a bit terrifying.

She was silent for a moment as she stared at Aslan; she walked closer to him allowing her white dress to trail coldly behind her. As she walked she turned her head and watched us.

"You have a trader in your midst Aslan," Her words were cold.

"His offence was not against you," Aslan came back, surprisingly calm.

"Have you forgotten the law in which Narnia was built?"

"Do not site the deep magic to me witch," Aslan interrupted her with a loud growl, "I was there when it was written."

"Then you will remember well that every traitor belong to me, his blood is my property," The White With practically sang.

"Try and take him then!" Peter pulled his sword out and pointed it towards the White Witch. I had to admit, I didn't think he had it in him to do something like that.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right?" The White Witch asked Peter amused, "Little King."

"Aslan knows, that if I do not have blood as the law demands," The White Witch turned around to project her voice, "All of Narnia will be overturned and parish in fire and water."

A majority of the Narnians started to mummer to each other in fright.

"That boy," The White Witch continued pointing directly at Edmund "Will die, on the stone table, as is tradition."

I looked to Susan who was reflecting the same fright I had on my face.

"You dare not refuse me," The White Witch's voice became bitter.

"Enough," Aslan's voice calmed the stirred up crowd, "I shall talk with you alone."

"Very well," The White Witch answered following him into his large tent.

"I knew you guys should have gone back," Peter mumbled sitting on the grass.

"Pete, everything is going to be alright," Lucy sat down next to him.

Susan, Edmund and I joined them on the floor.

"What if it's not going to be alright?" Peter asked.

"Aslan wouldn't let this happen, Edmund's not the one who is suppose to die," I said meaning for Peter to hear, but acting as if I were talking to everyone else.

"Then who _is _supposed to die?" He asked me.

I looked up at him and then looked at everyone else, "I don't know."

I wanted so badly to not worry about Edmund dying. I wanted to tell them that their family was going to be safe and that it was _me _who was suppose to die. But I couldn't get the words out. It's destined for me to die, and if I tell them, I might be meddling with the future.

About nine minutes later the crowd started to get worked up. We all looked to the tent and saw the White With depart. We all quickly stood up once Aslan came out of his tent. He looked to the group of us and then directly at Edmund.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood," He projected to the crowd.

We all took a deep breath of relief.

"How will I know this promise will be kept?" The White Witch asked, seeming a bit irritated.

We all looked to Aslan, who thunderously roared in reply.

"Yeah!" Some fauns cheered.

Susan and Lucy had both engulfed Edmund in such a tight embrace that I was surprised he was even breathing. Relief even over swept me and I gave Edmund a long tight hug.

"See I said," Letting him go, "I told you, Aslan would never let anything happen to you."

He smiled in respond.

"So shall we go eat?" Susan laughed, "I'm starved."

"Me to," Lucy yawned.

"Same here, and tired," I smiled at Lucy.

"Then let's eat," Peter laughed as we walked to the tables.

"Emily?" Susan caught up to me after dinner, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Oh," I had to admit, I was a bit taken back, "Sure."

"Come on," Susan smiled leading the way towards the fields.

"So how have you been?" She asked me first.

"Good," My voice trailed off, "you?"

"Same, I really like it here," She smiled looking at the sun start to set.

"Me to, sure beats my life in England," I laughed kicking a stone in front of me.

"Defiantly, I just wish my parents were here to."

"Why?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you want your parents to be here?"

"No," I said bitterly.

"Come on Emily," She laughed, "You see them every day; don't you think you're going to miss them?"

It was silent for a moment.

"I don't live with my parents," I tried to say as casually as I could.

"You don't?" She asked surprised, "Whom do you live with?"

"My Uncle and Aunt."

It was silent for another minute.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

I looked at her for a moment, "My dad, he…"

I could find the words to complete my sentence.

"He took his life about a year ago," I looked down trying to avoid Susan's gaze.

"I'm sorry," She rubbed my shoulder in attempt to comfort me.

"It's alright though," I lied, "It was just his time."

Susan put her arm around me, "Your right."

"Did your mum have a hard time with it?"

I closed my eyes while I pressed my lips together.

"I never knew my mum; she died while giving birth to me."

Susan stopped walking and stared at me, "Emily... I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, really," I fibbed once more.

Susan embraced me in a hug, "If you ever need anything, I mean anything just tell me okay?"

"Okay," I smiled.

"We should probably be getting back," Susan looked out at the retiring camp.

"But we just started our walk."

"I know, but we'll have other times for a walk," She said as we walked back to the tents, "Besides, tomorrows the Battle, we're going to need to get all the rest we can get."

And that's when it hit me. There was going to be a battle tomorrow, between armies. People were going to die while other's prospered in their win. But right at this moment I knew one thing for sure. Tomorrow, my destiny was going to be fulfilled.


	19. Cardiac

"Susan?" I awoke to a concerned voice, "Lu?"

"Perhaps we should check, to see if Aslan is here, just in case," A younger voice said. Automatically I knew it was Peter and Edmund, I stayed still in my bed but looked to the other beds and noticed that neither Susan nor Lucy were in there beds. I sat up and looked around the dark tent, but I found only myself alone.

I stood from my bed and walked out of the tent, the camp was quiet and dark. I looked to Aslan's tent and saw Peter and Edmund enter into it. I quickly walked to the tent, but before I could climb the small hill in which the tent sat, both boys walked out with very gloomy faces.

"Their right, he's gone," Peter said quietly.

"What's going on? Where are Lucy and Susan?" I asked in a sharp whisper climbing the hill to them.

They were quiet as we made our decent to the battle map.

"Aslan, he was killed," Edmund finally broke the silence.

"By whom?" I could feel my heart start to pound.

"The White Witch," Peter looked to me.

"Then this means you'll have to lead us," Peter gave Edmund an unsure look and looked back down at the battle map, "Peter, there's whole army out there, and they're waiting to follow you."

"I can't," Peter's voice was a bit shaky.

"Aslan believed you could," Edmund paused for a moment and glance at me, "So do I."

Peter look at Edmund, obviously going over the decision.

"Alright," Peter's voice sounded nervous.

"The White Witches army is near in sight, what are your orders?" Orieus asked Peter.

Peter looked down silently staring at the map. I looked at Edmund who was watching his older brother nervously.

"Emily?" Peter asked, "Will you fight?"

"Yes," I answered looking from the map, "I'll do anything."

"Are you sure?" Peter looked at me for certainty, "you don't have to fight."

"No," I said softly, "I want to."

I looked down at the map feeling sick.

"Emily," Peter's voice broke my train of thought, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you mind fighting atop of the hill, with Edmund? I don't think you would want to be in the front… but if you want to."

"It's okay, I'll fight with Edmund," I smiled at the younger Pevensie.

"You should start getting ready," Peter said. I nodded my head and walked back to my tent.

I started a few candles so I could see.

"Miss Emily, I am here to help you with your armor," A female centaur walked in with a pile of clothing and chains in her arms.

For the next fifteen minutes the centaur tightened and pulled the heavy armor on my body. She pulled strands of my hair back, and curled the bottoms. I felt that it was very unnecessary of her to do this but I did not protest.

"Miss Emily, you look absolutely beautiful," She smiled.

"Thank you," I said as I watched the centaur leave the tent. I sat down on my bed and started at the ground as I thought about what could happen at the battle. I thought of all the ways I could get killed, and I thought of how it would feel when it happened.

"Emily?"

I turned around to see Peter walking into the tent, "We're about to leave soon."

"Alright," I followed a very anxious Peter out of my tent.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you nervous?" Edmund asked.

I looked down at the troops lined up at the bottom of the hill.

"Are you?"

"Yes," He breathed adjusting his helmet.

I let out a nervous laugh, "Me too."

"Look, do you see them?" Edmund pointed out into the vast distance and there they were, marching towards our troops. My heart rate started to increase when I realized that the White Witch's army was at least two times larger than ours.

"There are a lot of them," My voice was started to get shaky.

Large birds holding rocks in their claws flew over our head and straight towards the White Witch's army.

They dropped the rocks on the troops, making the unlucky targets fall to the ground, and most likely die from the impact. But the witch's army was smart. Troops started to shoot arrows at out birds making them fall dead to the ground. I looked down below to wait for Peter's first move. He pulled his sword straight up towards the army waiting a few seconds as they advanced closer to ours.

Peter signaled to Edmund, with his sword and then looked up to us. Edmund motioned to the hundreds of Phoenixes' who were stationed a few feet behind us, and they flew up into the sky and abruptly catching fire. They flew down against the White Witches army catching some of the soldiers afire.

"It's time," Edmund breathed looking down at Peter, whose sword was already facing the sky.

"For Narnia!" Peter's horse started to move forward, "And for Aslan!"

And with that, Peter's horse was gone, along with all of the centaurs, fauns and cheetahs in the front. My heart started to jump around as our army was closing in on the White Witches. I looked at Edmund with a worried face and he gave me a smile.

How could he smile at a time like this?

"Don't worry Emily," I could see Edmund smiling from the corner of my eye, "like you said, Aslan won't let us die."

"Oh my god… "A gasped once our army joined the White Witches. It had to be one of the most unbelievable things I had ever even dreamed of. There in front of me some people were being killed instantly, but they were out fighting for what they thought was right. So why should I be afraid?

"Fall back! Lead them to the rocks!" Peter yelled. This was it I thought as I watched all of the soldieries moving back towards us.

"That's the signal!" Mr. Beaver started to run, "Come on!"

Edmund, I, and all of the other troops standing on the ledge followed Mr. Beaver into the rocks.

By the time we were all arrived the other's were already there fighting. I watched from the top of a rock a bit scared of what I should do first. I watched as Edmund jumped from the rocks and instantly killed a small dwarf. I looked up in search of Peter.

When I finally did find him, he was already off of his horse and fighting. I looked around and saw a Minator running towards Peter.

"Peter!" I yelled slashing yet another boggle, "Watch out!"

He turned around blocking himself from the fierce looking Minator.

"Thanks," He said once the animal was dead.

"No problem," I breathed killing a dwarf.

Peter turned around to fight yet another Minator when I realized what was happening with this scene. The White Witch was smart, no not even smart; the white Witch was a genius. Peter was being fooled. One Minator was fighting him trying to distract him, while another walked towards Peter with a hatchet high in his hands ready to strike.

"No," I whispered while I watch, "No."

I flung my shield to the side and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Stop!" I yelled driving my sword into his side. The Minator stopped moving and staggered a bit. He turned around and growled at me grabbing the handle of my sword and jerked it out of his body. He pulled up his hatchet and swung it vigorously at me. I ducked the axe and then started to run towards my sword.

That run had to have been the slowest run I have ever run. My legs seemed to buckle and everything seemed to be moving at a constant slow pace. I could hear the Minator behind me growling which only made me run even faster. Once I reached my sword I was out of breath. I picked it up and turned around to face the already behind me Minator.

He growled again, and gave me a small smile. But then he did it. He swung his hatchet right at my chest, causing me to fall to the ground in shock. He laughed this time, while he painfully pulled the hatchet out of my body.

"Emily!" I heard my name cried out in the distance. Everything around me was now fast paced, but I couldn't hear anything. I tried to get up, but I couldn't feel neither my leg nor my arms. My heart rate was high as I tried my hardest to heave for breath. My mouth was starting to fill with a warm liquid with the taste of metal. Blood. I closed my eyes and then opened then once again.

This was it. I always had the hope that maybe this wouldn't be my destiny, and that Aslan would change his mind, but it never happened. It was at this moment I cursed myself for everything I've done in my fifteen years. All the lies I said, all the hatred I had, all the mistakes I made. Attempting suicide. I wished I never had even done any of those things. I wished I never even had the thoughts of those things. I don't want to die. Not now, I haven't even had a chance to start my life yet.

But here I am lying half dead on the ground of a battlefield. The past few days in Narnia have been the best of my life, and I have grown to accept all of Narnia and its creatures. I've learned to love it, so why am I worrying so much?

I closed my eyes for the last time, I'm dying for what it right, I'm dying for the Pevensies, I'm dying for the future. I'm dying for Narnia.

I sucked in one last breathe of air as my body started to stiffen. I'm dead because that is my destiny.


	20. End Note

**So…. What did you think of Timeless? **

**Not mentioning the grammar (I'm currently fixing all of those errors)**

**It seems as if my footnote at the very end of chapter 19 did not show up. **

**This is not the end of the story. There is a sequel…. Which I am working on now. I am sorry I if I let you hanging, thinking Emily actually died. Please story alert "Timeless" so when I release the sequel I can put it up on her, telling everyone it's up..**

**Once again, I am sorry I did not tell you this before.**

**Thanks for reading, Sonorus01**


	21. Read Read Read

Readers,

I apologize so much for not updating and leaving you hanging on the end of Timeless. The First chapter to the sequel will be posted very soon. However, there is a slight problem… I am still debating whether to combine the sequel with Prince Caspian, or make it into one short story. Tell me what you people think I should do. I'll tell you this upfront though, if you decide to make them into two separate stories, I'll most likely update less frequently. And if you prefer it to be one whole story, please tell me ways I can do that. I must take the time to thank everyone for reviewing, Favoriting, and Story Alerting Timeless.

**Review this post and tell me what you think. I need as much feedback as possible right now.**

Please and thank you, Sonorus01

**[AND DON'T FORGET! STORY ALERT OR AUTHOR ALERT THIS RIGH NOW! THIS WAY YOU WILL BE NOTICED ASAP WHEN THE SEQUEL IS POSTED]**


End file.
